Misery Loves Company II
by Clue-Sama
Summary: The sequel after the first Misery Loves Company. Zero and Kaname's infant relationship is threatened by a newcomer who is trying to woo Zero away! But... if that's cheating on Kaname, what's our dear Kaname doing helping Sara Shirabuki make babies? Yaoi
1. It's Quiet Too Quiet

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .Sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. No money (unfortunately) is being made from this. However, I do own Nezu Harita and any extra characters I bring in during the following chapters, I will mention beforehand.

**Story Rating:** M

**Story Warnings: **Yaoi, straight people (dunno how graphic as I type this particular warning, probably not lemon- oddly enough, I don't like typing that ), lemon/lime sex scenes, fictional facts, occasional naughty language, mild typos... And of course... CONFUSION! X3

**Overview: **Hey! This one is basically about the more realistic issues with Kaname and Zero's romance following the prequel, _Misery Loves Company_. So while it won't have all these crazy rescue missions/fight scenes, it will be entertaining to read, I assure you.

**Teaser/Slight Spoiler To This FanFic: **Technically... since Shizuka's blood was in Ichiru... and Zero drank his blood... wouldn't that mean Zero has now drunk his maker's blood...? And... if Kaname is in love with Zero, won't that mean Kaname can't continue his pure blood line? Then again, Sara seems to be good for that. Kaname doesn't see the problem with "breeding"- he _has to_ have kids, as all purebloods do, but Zero was once a human so his ideas about that sort of thing maaaay be a bit different from Kaname's... Ah, but Nezu could always keep Zero company while Kaname is with Sara, no? Hee hee... but Zero doesn't seem to like that idea either; nor does Kaname. ;

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I really think this one will be good! :D I got another story idea, based off of The Used's songs X3 I dunno if it'll be VK, but it might be, seeing as how I like to type with Hino-sama's characters. I'll let you know when I start on that (even though I have unfinished stories laying around!)

Oh yeah- this one starts only a few days after MLC!

**Chappie Warning:** Some mild yaoi. KanamexZero!

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!! XD_

--

_**Chapter 1- It's Quiet... Too Quiet**_

Zero stared up at this quite familiar length of neck above him and was shocked. He was shocked to find that he in fact... _was not_ thirsty. Well, not as thirsty as he normally was when presented with Kaname's lovely, pure blood-filled body. Usually, he got that terrible ache in his chest and feel his fangs swell hungrily; the deafening, psychological cry in his mind for him to rip that neck to shreds... Nothing like that now.

Now it just looked yummy.

"Zero...?" Kaname called softly, slightly moving to look back down at his lover who had not yet bitten him once all day.

Zero had been playing hard-to-get all day (in a way that only he could: simply ignoring Kaname's pleas) and now, instead of attending the first few minutes of class, Kaname had to kidnap the silver-haired teen and drag him to the hunter's room. Now Kaname had managed to get a still-skittish Zero in a plush armchair and had trapped him there by leaning down with both hands braced on one of the arms of the chair. Kaname was totally expecting a nice drinking session right about now, but when he presented his neck to the younger vampire... he didn't bite right away as he usually did.

"Kaname, I... I don't feel starved," Zero mumbled, running his long fingers over Kaname's sensitive bite-area. The pureblood shivered a bit at the touch, but Zero didn't seem to catch it.

"What a strange thing to say," Kaname pointed out dryly. He really wanted to feel Zero's fangs right about now... But he was kind of curious.

"What do you mean?"

Zero's eyes barely looked reddened by the thirst when he sat back to look Kaname in the eye. He almost had that puzzled "should I be panicking?" look as he said, "Normally, when I see your neck, I get all crazy and stuff. But now... I don't know..."

This did sound odd, and it began to perk Kaname's interest more and it dulled his ache to feel Zero bite him for the moment. He eased up on his heavy lean over Zero, but still hovered over him while saying softly, "What do you think it is? You know yourself best."

Zero wasn't even noticing the slight teasing tone to the pureblood's voice and he seemed so concentrated on whatever was going on. Did he really want to be consumed with that shameful hunger he was cursed with? No, of course not. But that didn't mean that if it suddenly and considerably eased up, which it has, Zero wouldn't want to know what lucky star had begun to shine on him.

"It... just feels like... I could _wait_ for it. Your blood; your neck. Here it is- I'm touching it and," Zero leaned up to place a little chaste kiss to Kaname's neck, seeming to have no seductive motive, but having that effect (Kaname shuddering again). "kissing it. But I don't feel like I have to have it right now, even when I can feel your pulse through my lips; an area in sync with my fangs."

Kaname shook the lust building from Zero's experimental caresses to his bite-region and tried to think straight.

"Sounds like a normal vampire's thirst to me."

Zero only gave another sigh of confusion at why he was suddenly... _sane_ around Kaname's throat. He certainly wasn't complaining, but he couldn't help his curiosity. He was willing to let it go for now, dispite how tempting it was to go off and research this some more. Perhaps he was only going through a phase from the new two-way bond. The pureblood's life was intertwined even tighter with his own now, so maybe it was just his strength staving off his Level E hunger. Yeah, that was it.

"Now then..." Zero purred slightly, his cheeks tinting a bit in self-consciousness as he reached up and tangled his long fingers in Kaname's earthen locks. Being with another man (Kuran, no less!) was going to take some getting used to. But he didn't want to seem stuffy so... "Where was I?"

But Kaname decided to turn the tables on this a bit and play with Zero some more. (He loved "playing" with Zero.) Before Zero could get close enough to bite him, Kaname figured he could wait a few more minutes as he said, just as sly, "You were about to do this." Swiftly, but gracefully, the brunette quickly sunk his own fangs down into Zero's soft, warm neck.

Zero was taken by surprise, albiet a pleasant one! The hunter's lips parted in a sharp gasp, but Lord knows it wasn't a_ how dare you?!_ gasp. It was definitely a _how naughty! smirk, smirk, heart_ gasp which quickly melted into a little moan as the pureblood drew from Zero in deep sensual draughts that he knew the boy enjoyed.

The speediness of the action and how unprepared Zero had been actually turned out to be very erotic and the ex-human ended up tilting his head back in a sort of ecstasy against the chair and hugging Kaname to him. Tiny whimpers spilled from the ex-human's mouth quietly and he found himself not only getting horny, but only a bit thirstier. He was definitely going to drink from Kaname next- he wasn't really thinking straight enough to consider waiting to see how long it took to have the thirst become unignorable to further his pondering about what was going on with his bloodlust.

"Oh... Zero..." Kaname whispered against his lover's healing skin, kissing the slight smear of red he had left behind. Ususally he did a good job of not leaving traces of the liquid, but it always looked so sexy to have Zero dirtied with his own blood.

Now it was Zero's turn and Kaname readily gave it to him, turning his head to allow access. Zero's bite wasn't as neat as Kaname's, but the slight pang of pain of the unskilled bite only made a hot shiver crawl up the older vampire's spine. Zero sucked gingerly compared to how his last bite had been and Kaname noticed this quite quickly dispite his Zero-high. It was like he wasn't deprived of the pure blood Kaname gave like he acted usually. Because, yes, no matter how many times a day Kaname came to Zero, the silver-haired teen started drinking like Kaname's lifeblood was going out of style (which it definitely wasn't), but now he was... _feeding_. Not gorging, but having a nice meal.

It _was_ strange.

Kaname waited until Zero had had his fill- and that was not as much as it often was- before trying to get Zero to focus on him and not unbuttoning his white uniform jacket. It took a few moments because poor, smitten Kaname couldn't help but loosen Zero's tie a little more and undo the first few buttons of his Day Class uniform. But! Kaname steeled himself like a good boy and said, "Wait, Zero."

"What?" Zero grumbled, becoming a bit agitated from his lust being interrupted.

"..."

Weeeeell, Zero had the most _adorable, angry_ pout and blush _ever _on his face from being all dressed up and nowhere to go (if you know what I mean) and Kaname would never be able to live with himself if he didn't supply. And now.

--_bow chika wah wah, chika wah wah_--

Okay! Now that _that_ was dealt with...

Kaname glanced at the clock and realized that he was very late for class; it was nearly eleven -o- clock at night and he still hadn't discussed the decrease in bloodlust with Zero yet. However, when he turned back to Zero from his spot on the floor (yes, they did it on the floor, in front of the aforementioned chair), he saw that Zero was in no mood for wondering and hypothesizing. The dear hunter was fast asleep, stark naked and curled up next to Kaname for warmth.

At first, the pureblood was inclined to just forget class and stay with Zero for the night, but as a chill crept up Zero's spine and he let out a slight chatter, Kaname immediately jumped up and rushed Zero to the bed. And as he tucked his beloved in, one of those yellow sticky notes caught his auburn gaze from the sidelines, over on Zero's desk.

He had seen it earlier, but he dare say that Zero was more important than some piece of paper. Of course, as he stole a look at it, he found that maybe the information of it could be kind of useful in protecting Zero and all of his importantness.

It said:

_Nezu Harita_

_Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Meeting place: park in town_

_Sum: 18,000 yen_

There were a little more tidbits of info, but Kaname had read enough. NOW what was Zero doing?! Kaname thought Zero wasn't going to bother with this kid anymore! What was he doing setting up meetings again? And what was with this "sum"? Sum for what?! Was Zero giving his blood out again? Was it something else? Something Kaname did and did not want to know at the same time?

At this stress, Kaname's aura leaked out a bit heavier than usual and the window rattled a little from it. This soft, yet constant noise woke Zero slowly and as the hunter rolled over in his bed and saw what Kaname was holding, he knew he would have to explain. Quickly. --

"Kaname!" he croaked, his voice rough from sleep and _other _things. But the pureblood only crushed the defenseless sticky note in his hand and with that, the window spilt with a lightning bolt-like crack up the middle. It didn't break, but Zero saw it and glared at Kaname.

"Chill out, would you! God... That paper is old," Zero explained wearily, getting all ruffled from Kaname's raging jealous streak. The aura faded a litte bit with that, but now Kaname was probably thinking of Nezu now, the young Level B vampire who Yuuki and Zero had hired to make Kaname jealous and then the plan _kind of_ backfired and now Nezu was "in love" with Zero.

"How old?" Kaname demanded darkly, his eyes narrowing at Zero's lavender ones. But he wasn't mad at Zero, not unless this had been recent...

Zero sighed and rolled over, now facing away from the over-protective boyfriend, droning, "It's from that one time, Kaname. Go take a nap."

But Kaname ignored the order of taking a nap and dropped the tiny paper ball on the floor.

"Why do you still have it?"

"Contact info," Zero grunted tersely, burying his face into his pillow. Why would Kaname sap his energy and then decide to play twenty questions! Zero was _not_ a guy who could be rational when he is sleepy.

Kaname let out another little snarl before leaving his tired lover alone for now, seeing and feeling his displeasure of being kept awake for such a taxing reason such as Nezu Harita, to go wash himself a bit. While he liked having Zero's scent all over his body (and he meant _all over_), the accompanying dried sweat wasn't really one of his favorite feelings to have.

As he sulked to Zero's attached bathroom, the hunter found himself unable to fall back asleep, much to his annoyance.

--

"Stupid Kaname..." he grumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He swore... Kaname was such a pain in the ass sometimes. But... he had so much more to cover for that possesive, protective section of his character. Zero knew that the pureblood was only like that to make sure Zero, or anyone else Kaname favored, never got hurt and it was because he loved them. Still though, Zero could take care of himself! Nezu was nothing but talk and Zero wasn't a girl- he definitely would not get taken from Kaname with sweet words. And he would like to think himself so attracted to the older brunette that _nothing_ could wisk him away from Kaname.

Zero tightened his hold on his blanket that he had wrapped around himself and felt a little blush float over his cheeks. Ah, he was in love with Kaname... How embarrassing...

Honestly, he hadn't expected it to last this long since the whole Ichiru fiasco. He thought that maybe it was a passing crush on the pureblood, brought on by Kaname not being able to hold back his feelings and then prolonged by their completed blood bond after Ichiru's death. But when they had gotten into that fight, Zero was so sure that he would see past that fog of enamour and realize that, _yes, he only loved Yuuki _and _no, Kaname didn't really love him_. Of course, nothing like a little immediate and prolonged pining to get Zero to see that, _holy crap, what have I done?_ He had been pretty shocked to feel such powerful longing for Kaname from their long-enough seperation. Then with help from Yuuki, here they were. Together- all of them. Yuuki was still a precious component of both their lives, but Kaname got a little more physical than Yuuki with Zero, obviously.

"I had never imagined this..." Zero murmured to himself while glancing to the bathroom where he heard the shower running. But, while the whole thing with Kaname was crazy, now Nezu was after him as well! Maybe it was just a vampire thing, wanting to take what wasn't theirs and being so open about it like Zero was some trophy to be won over, but damn it, Zero was not going to just stand by and let them fight over him. This wasn't kindergarden!

Zero bristled slightly at the thought of those two, Nezu and Kaname, arguing amongst themselves while Zero stood off to the side being pretty. How humiliating! He was going to handle this himself! Forget his strange lack of bloodlust! He had bigger asses to kick.

--

Ruka sighed as she noticed how late it was getting and their resident pureblood still had not come to class yet. Sure, he always seemed to know everything about the lesson they were having, but he usually didn't just... _not _come. However, everyone seemed to know where he was... as did she, but she could pretend that Kaname wasn't skipping class to be with the ex-human.

The teacher lectured on while she leaned on one hand, bored-looking. She turned to look at the others who knew why exactly Kaname wasn't here.

Aido looked just as irked that Zero had "taken away" Kaname for the night and his thoughts were clearly written on his face. His cousin, always more composed, didn't look too upset about Kaname's absence, but Ruka was sure that he was pondering as well. On the lines of not caring, Shiki was definitely not caring. Shiki never really worried about Kaname was Aido and Ruka did, but it wasn't because he really wasn't concerned- he just knew that Kaname would not do anything unless he knew what he was doing. Ichijo wasn't as pissed-looking as Aido, but he kept glancing to the door as if Kaname were going to walk in any moment. The pureblood probably wasn't going to, but Ichijo, as his friend, adviser and vice president, frowned upon Kaname's skipping class in favor of his lover. Then again, Ruka supposed, Shiki was always with him in classes and his dorm, so the green-eyed noble might not understand how hard it was to miss his boyfriend as much as Kaname did.

Poor Zero had a completely different schedule than Kaname, what with them being in seperate classes. While Ruka was very jealous of Zero, she had to feel kind of sorry for him, too. She knows how confused he must have been in the beginning with his feelings towards Kaname. And the thing with Ichiru! She couldn't even imagine... Now, some aristocrat boy was encroaching on Kaname's mate. She was sure Zero was feeling the embarrassment from that, but Kaname! His _mate_ was being flirted with right in front of him by a lesser vampire! A hot-headed pureblood would have killed that Harita punk as soon as he even laid a pair of lecherous eyes on his lover. But Kaname wasn't like that. Sometimes, he should be more irrational to save him the trouble of being kind, but the man was too nice for his own good sometimes.

"...and that's how the Era of Good Feelings was an oxymoron. Any questions?" the teacher concluded, turning around to face his beautifully scary students. No one said anything, but a blank stare said that they had heard enough. If Kaname wasn't here, they kind of didn't want to be either. But they knew that if Zero made him happy, then they would rather go this alone (for now) if it meant Kaname got to be with his love. Because they figured that if they all skipped just because Kaname wanted to spend time with Zero, then Headmaster Cross might investigate into why Kaname wasn't attending class and then the pureblood wouldn't get to see Zero... It would just be one big angry mess, so they let him slide this once. But they all also knew that if Kaname kept this up, someone was going to say something! How pointless class was...!

--

Tossing his mud-colored bangs from his emerald vision, he looked to where his phone was vibrating on the table. Who could be calling him...? He didn't have any friends except for the one who was raiding his fridge across the house right now. He was home-schooled by his human-paranoid parents, so he couldn't attend Cross Academy with his dear Zero...

"Nezu-kun! Don't you have any salsa for these chips!?" a distant voice inquired. Nezu's vampire ears heard it clear as day, though, and he yelled back, "It's on the bottom shelf in the fridge, Eiji!" But as he said that, he leaned over and snatched the phone off of the table and read the caller ID. A slow grin found its way over his lips and he couldn't believe what he was seeing...

"_Zero Kiryuu_."

He had saved Zero's cell phone number from that one time he had called to make sure Nezu was clear on the meeting and while he could remember it by heart, there was a whole other delight to seeing the hunter's name flashing up on the LCD that made him glad he put it in his contacts.

Eiji bounded back into the room balancing a plate of tortilla chips and a small bowl of salsa in the other when Nezu motioned for him to shush while he slid open his phone.

"Hello...? ...Kiryuu-kun, hi..." he purred.

--

**Author's Notes:** Bigger asses to kick, indeed! :3 Was it good? Please, review, review!

I'm not good at history, but that's the only subject I can afford to think about right now! . The Era of Good Feelings is real, look it up if you don't believe me...!

I was gonna have Nezu not have any friends at all, but that seemed mean and I'm sure a guy like him would have at least one friend. So Eiji was kind of a last minute character. But I'm sure he'll prove useful one day. :3


	2. In On It

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako.

**Author's Notes:** Hey! Sorry for the freakishly long wait- but I've started yet another VK fanfic... so... yeah... But I reread the first chappie and what I had had of this one and I was like... well, this needs to be continued!

I had gotten a review commenting on a little problem with the whole 'maker's blood' thing that I had planned... The person had pointed out something that I had overlooked (thank you, by the way), and I understand where I had gone wrong, but as I've already kind of hinted at Zero's cured-ness... I have figured out another answer to the thingy. ^^ I hope this one is correct, but seeing as how I don't want to spoil anymore, I'll just put it in there, and if there's still holes in it, I'll ask you all to act like it is fine. DX

**Reader, Help Please?** If a Level D- going on Level E- gets his maker's blood would he remain a stable Level D- (a former human) forever, or would he ascend to Level C and be a common vampire? Are Level Ds only the ones about to be Level E?

**Chappie Warning:** Hints of teenage-girl-slumber-party phone calls! o.o

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 2- In On It**_

"Who is that?" Nezu's blond-haired, blue-eyed, flamboyant friend hissed, leaning heavily over to hear into the phone the Level B had pressed to his ear. Eiji didn't have to do that- he, too, was a vampire, only he was a common Level C (but he liked to annoy his buddy). It didn't matter, though. Nezu did not care what Eiji was in terms of rank- what Nezu cared about was that Eiji Nanako was his best friend and basically all he had.

Nezu's parents ran huge monopolizing interprises overseas somewhere and Eiji's parents worked for them. So when they were little, their parents stuck them together to keep each other company while they went to another country and worked. Of course, Nezu was a little snob when he was a bit smaller and sometimes looked down on Eiji as a Level C and less-rich boy, and that was all he was to him. But one day, when they were alone in Nezu's big home (as they usually were, to this day), Eiji pointed out that Nezu looked "a little lonely," as he had said and for some reason Nezu had started to cry. The aristocrat was, and is, older than the blonde, but at that moment, he felt like such a little kid in the sense of his maturity. Ever since then, Nezu was hardly ever home alone, because Eiji had practically moved in with him.

Eiji attended a regular all-vampire school and they had tried to at least get Nezu's parents to let Nezu go to that school. They told him that if he was going to attend a school, it would have to be of Cross Academy's level. And he couldn't go _there_, they had reminded him, because of the humans. Never mind Kaname Kuran, the pureblood.

Nezu never really wanted to go there either, for that same reason, but now there was something totally worth sticking it out for... and he was on the other end of the cell phone right now.

"Eiji, cut it out- you're heavy!" Nezu growled, shoving his nutty friend off to the side. Nezu re-situated himself up on his bed while Eiji squealed as he tumbled from the bed and onto the plush floor.

"_Harita-san? What are you doing?"_ Zero's voice came clear and silky over the phone and it sounded like he was trying to keep his voice quiet...

"Is Kuran near? Are you trying to cheat on him?" Nezu asked, a slight teasing tone apparent in his voice. Eiji fumbled with a chip topped with salsa he was trying to eat and squawked, "Kuran?!" Nezu ignored him in favor of listening to Zero let out a scoff and growl, "_No. Not at all. In fact, I'm calling to tell you to keep your nose out of our business."_

Eiji, able to eavesdrop from his spot on the floor, snickered a bit at Zero's words while Nezu replied, "Zero, I'm not in _you two's_ business. I just want you."

_"Damn it! I'm not fucking playing with you, kid. You know what I mean- leave me alone. I don't want you near me, and, I swear, I will have Kaname rip your head off, and not just the one on your neck. And stop calling me 'Zero', like you know me."_

The line made a harsh, crackling snap as Zero presumably slammed the phone down.

Nezu let out a little chuckle and he also slid his cell phone closed before putting it down.

"Didn't I tell you he was fiery? You should see him- he's just as good-looking..." Nezu said, wistful-sounding in his own reserved way.

Eiji gave a coy smirk as he sipped his soda.

"Yes, you have been telling me all week. And I know who Zero Kiryuu is, silly! But you didn't tell me he was with Kaname-sama!" Eiji gasped, pouncing up on the bed and laying on his stomach so that he had to look over his shoulder and up to see Nezu. "That's some competition! Do you really think you can get Kiryuu-san away from him?"

The brunette smirked, too, and said, "Of course I do."

--

"God. What a fucking jerk..." Zero snarled as he stormed around the room, half-consciously waiting for Kaname to get out of the bathroom. "Who the hell does he think he is...?!"

Kaname, from inside the bathroom where he was getting dressed, could hear his lover's ranting and could definitely feel the anger pulsing through their bond. The distress was making him automatically anxious even though he knew what was wrong. Zero had called Nezu to try and get him to back off, but Nezu probably ticked the hunter off. Oddly enough, Kaname got some kind of reassurance from that. _He_ knew how to talk to Zero and get him calm or happy or turned on and he also knew how _not _to talk to Zero. It seemed either Nezu didn't know how to rub Zero the right way like the pureblood did or he had some plan that consisted of teasing Zero to rage. But Kaname couldn't imagine what Nezu hoped to gain by pissing the ex-human off...

Finally, when Kaname heard a slamming sound, he quickly stepped out into the main bedroom. He nearly thought someone had flipped a table over or something, but no. It was only Zero punching the wall, only aware enough to control his strength so that a crack was the only evidence of his action. Kaname smelled the enticing scent of the ex-human's blood and he felt that tickling, yearning sensation lace through his veins softly.

"Zero..." he murmured, coming across the room to the seething vampire. Zero had such a temper... -_- "Calm down... I'm sure he did that on purpose."

"You should have heard the way he spoke to me... The haughtiness and... and the way he acted like that I would come crawling to him, begging for him, no matter how he talked to me... Do you understand what I'm trying to say...?" Zero confided, drawing back his fist and looking at Kaname, who was listening carefully.

"I get it..." Kaname assured, taking Zero's healing hand in one of his. As he rose it to his lips to kiss his bloodied knuckles whispering, "But it's okay... Zero, you belong to me as I belong to you. ...So I don't think that you need to worry over someone like him... As long as I am around, no one will have you like I do."

Zero had earlier thought that sweet-talking would never make him feel any other emotion than annoyance, but damn, did Kaname know how to play Zero's heartstrings... He began to feel a blush steal its way over his cheeks and his anger over Nezu Harita quickly disappated like a sublimated ice cube. He let out a small grunt instead of the swooning sigh that he wanted to give, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Ah, sometimes Kaname made Zero so embarrassed that he just wanted to hide...! But Kaname, ever the calm one of the two, just smiled gently at how bashful Zero would always get around him when things got a little too romantic for the hunter, and gingerly cupped Zero's jaw, bringing it slowly back up to look at him. The translucent lilac eyes widened slightly at the seriously infatuated-looking russet ones and both just stood silently for a little while. However, it was not one of those tense, awkward silences. Strangely enough, Zero felt very calm and unthreatened while he stared into the pureblood's eyes, even in this vulnerable position: Kaname had one of Zero's hands in his and his head in the other.

Their blood bond seemed to purr contentedly at this closeness and the ability to silently communicate, as they were doing, and Zero, not being a vampire by nature, was kind of pleasantly surprised to find that he liked the way the bond felt when he was like this. Warm. Complete. Together... He wondered if he would ever get used to it. But he kind of didn't want to! Forget what the others thought- he loved being with Kaname. He liked how the pureblood touched him, bit him and made love with him on occasion, when Zero wasn't being shy. He liked how Kaname listened to what he had to say, even when he was being difficult and kept his cool if Zero, perhaps, said something mean. Zero would always apologize because they both knew that he hadn't meant what he had said.

Sometimes, Zero thought that he had no right to be happy. Not after he became the last member of the Kiryuu hunters. And he had killed the only other person in his family. Why should _he_ get to be happy when everyone else was dead? Sure, Ichiru had raped him, but Zero had thought that maybe _that_ was the punishment for living so mundanely while Ichiru had suffered his loneliness and while he drank from Yuuki to support his own cursed life. Certainly, Zero deserved what misfortune he got?

Then, Zero would look to Kaname Kuran and wonder how a pureblooded vampire, royal and powerful, could even _glance_ his way, a hunter/ex-human, let alone love him. How, indeed? But something... _something_ just emitted from the man's eyes when he looked at him... Just like how he was doing now. It made Zero shiver hotly from the inside out and if love had a feeling, that's what his brain would suddenly start telling him. He couldn't even explain it. It was like... when you go into a room and its freezing cold, but lo and behold there's a bed over there with like... _three _quilts and a fluffy pillow on it. And your bloody tired as you approach it. You slip under those blankets and lay your head on that pillow.

And you feel loved.

"Kaname... I..." Zero mumbled without thinking, starting to get sleepy again.

"Yes, Zero?" Kaname cooed with his one hand sliding up to caress Zero's soft cheek with his thumb, always ready to listen and soothe.

"I'm glad that you and I... are together like this..." Zero whispered, his eyes unable to look away from Kaname's even as he felt himself getting all flustered again.

The older of the two leaned in and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of Zero's nose and whispered back, "Me, too, Zero."

Zero's eyelids slid closed slowly, as if he was dazed, but his lips curled up into a slight smile and he leaned up into the caresses of his lover's lips and hand like a kitten to his master. How tender this man treated him... It almost made him want to cry with joy.

"Kaname... I love you..." he whispered, coming closer a bit ungracefully and burying his face into Kaname's clothed chest with a soft sigh. Kaname immediately wrapped his arms around Zero while mentally latching onto those breathy words- that was the second time Zero had ever told the brunette that he loved him. It wasn't really because Zero didn't love him as much as Kaname loved the hunter (because Kaname voiced his affections nearly everyday), but Zero definitely had a hard time saying how he felt. Usually, to get Zero to say anything like that, he had to be tired or in an emotional high, and right now, Zero was sleepy.

Kaname nuzzled down into Zero's hair and murmured that he loved him beyond all possible comprehension before lifting Zero up in his arms easily, bridal-style. Zero only let out a surprised intake of air and had opened his eyes wide for a moment before calming down again with a small groan of protest as he curled against Kaname and put his arms around the pureblood's sensitive neck. Zero was so adorable when he was sleepy... It made Kaname remember when he had first had that uncontrollable urge to care for this adamant, yet fragile, man- that night when Zero had come back and Kaname had found him collapsed on the floor...

"He is safe now..." Kaname reminded himself as he grew a little and unnecessarily on edge at the thought of what had happened to his dear Zero. Instead of brooding and possibly stirring Zero again with his angry aura, he watched the hunter's face (which was so peaceful when he slept, not intimidating like it was when he was awake and around others) and occupied himself with that beauty as he carried him to the bed once again.

And after tucking him in, he wondered absently about whether or not him skipping class was going to be a problem. He didn't do it too often, but then again, he didn't see Zero too often either. And he would pick Zero over some class any day- if given the choice. Unfortunately, and he wasn't thinking vainly when he figured this, he was the one who was keeping Chairman Cross' dream together.

He would have to go to class tomorrow night and leave Zero alone for once. Ah, how dull. But for now, he just sat up on the bed, leaning back against Zero's headboard and let his fingers explore the younger vampire's sleeping form gently, intending to do so until it was time for Zero to go to class.

--

Wiping a few patches of thin sweat from her brow, Yuuki let out a puff of _job-well-done_ air before putting both hands on her hips. She must be a gettting out of shape... She could barely keep up with escort with Zero around, and now, when he was with Kaname, it was even more hectic. She had just watched the Night Class head back into their dormitory, effectively locking the fangirls out, so her part of the deal was done...

Now when Zero showed up in class, he would take notes for her! Pretty good deal: Yuuki let Zero have some escorts off to be alone with Kaname in exchange for a small favor. This time, she figured that notes on their lectures from a natural brainiac like Zero would do wonders on her grades if she studied them well. Just the thought of the Class Rep. easing up on her was enough to get her through that particularlly chilly and demanding escort.

Chilly... Yes, it was starting to get a little cooler around Cross Academy and that meant that the holidays were coming up... Pretty soon the breaks would be upon them and the classes would be canceled so that the students could go home and visit their families. Except... the trio seemed to be lacking in that field, didn't they? Sure, Zero and Yuuki technically had Kaien and each other, but Kaname... Kaname had no real family left, did he?

_No. No, Kaname-sama has family. He's got me and Zero- even Takuma, Aido and everyone. Maybe we could all do something together this year..._

That sounded like fun, actually- she would have to ask her two favorite vampires about it later. Kaname and Zero were definitely on better terms than they had been last year, so perhaps Yuuki and Kaname could find a way to get Zero to tolerate the pureblood's inner circle- and vise-versa- for one night.

A goofy smile found its way to her lips at the thought of everyone getting along and she could totally see where her adoptive father was coming from with his aspiration of vampires and humans living in harmony. Ah! But today, it was time to go take a nap in class while her "little brother" took notes! Today was going to be a good day. ^^

--

**Author's Notes:** I just typed those last two sentences after months of not typing in this one and figured that that was good for Chappie Two. So how was it? X3 I've been working on _The Used_ so I've lost the feel for this one, but I'll try to get this one up and running again.

Ah, and I have noticed that this story could very well turn out like lightpathetic's _A Place For Us_ Ken arc. I DO NOT want that to happen! So while I can write for a little bit on the holidays and how our characters relax, I want to have Nezu and Eiji in it. So if you would like to leave a suggestion on what to have happen, feel free. ^^


	3. Back To Reality

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credits:** For the symptoms of blood bonds: **Blackened Wing**, **lightpathetic**, **Incagold27**

**Author's Notes:** Eheheh... Seraphim XII did not seem too pleased with me "losing the feel" for this story... So I blindly started this next chappie..! ;

However one part of the comment made me get all o.o... They had pointed out that they had forgotten what had previously happened! And I realized that I hate it when other authors do the same thing: update so slow that I can't remember what's going on! So I do a deep bow with a swirly arm thing on the way down and apologize... But... I can't promise that it won't happen again. *runs away as gunshots ring out*

**Chappie Warning:** Possibly disorganization and confusion as I try to explain what's going on with Zero and other subplotlines.

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 3- Back To Reality**_

Zero gave Yuuki an approving nod as turned his back to the school building when the Night Class made it safely to the academics building without error. The escorts had been going smoothly these past weeks what with the trio's newly strengthened friendship and, as such, some kind of companionship bond that made everything they did work out fantasically. It was rather strange, actually, but no one was complaining.

"Zero..." Yuuki murmurred amusedly, catching sight of something behind her partner.

With a slightly puzzled look on his face, he turned to see what she was pointing at... and took on a sweet rosy color.

Kaname was standing at the gates, waiting for Zero to look at him, and when the smaller vampire turned, the pureblood gave a beautiful, honest smile and waved slightly before resuming his way to the actual doors to the building. Luckily, Kaname had been standing in a position that the fangirls on either side of the path could not see, and the other Nightclassmen were busy filing into the school, so only Zero and Yuuki saw this. The female prefect only giggled, but Zero knew exactly what Kaname would have done if Zero was closer. He probably would have drawn him up in his unyielding arms and kissed him breathless, saying that it would last him until class was over and that he would return for more later...

Zero blushed darker.

_God..._

Of course, he would have liked to get in more sleep before an insatiable Kaname snuck into his room later tonight, but Zero had other plans. He wished to research on why he suddenly was not suffering from intense bloodlust attacks. Usually, he would be going near-rabid whenever he got near Kaname's neck, but lately, as last discovered, he was completely sane around his lover's exposed, lovely throat. Kaname had commented that Zero's symptoms merely sounded like a normal vampire's thirst, but how could that be? Shizuka's blood was the only thing that could have done that and Kaname gave Zero his blood to hinder the fall into the End. Hiou was dead, though, so why...

"Zero! Come on!"

"Huh?" he answered smartly, coming back up from his thoughts to see Yuuki farther away than she had been a second ago. He gave her a good-natured glare and stalked after her, in no real hurry to catch up.

"So! The holidays are coming up, Zero," she started her hands behind her back, fingers laced in contentment.

"So?" Zero grunted, tilting his head from side to side to work out some ache.

She huffed, "Zero! Come on! We'll have days of free time and all you can say is "so"? What about Kaname, huh? Did you ever think about what he may want to do with you during the holidays?"

At that sentence, Zero's eyes widened rather comically at the images he endured and his uke came through a little when he blushed.

"'What he may want to do with me'...?"

Yuuki caught on to what Zero could have been thinking and she blushed as well.

"Not like that, pervert!" she squealed. "I... I meant like... with the rest of the Night Class and I? The people at this school are all that he has, Zero... As his lover, I think that you should try and remember that..."

The older prefect started slightly at the unintentionally harsh-sounding sentence and he frowned.

"...Don't tell me how to run my end of a relationship. I don't see you in one, so you are in no position to tell me stuff like that," he grumped. But he knew that she was right. He probably should do a better job of tending to Kaname's needs like that. It was just... he had alot going on too. The sudden drop in bloodlust was not a problem, exactly, but as a hunter and vampire, it demanded his attention. And of course, how could he possilby forget about Nezu, that stupid kid.

Yuuki had opened her mouth to snap back at Zero for the "not in a relationship" sting he had dealt out, but Zero seemed a little down suddenly and he said quietly, "Yuuki, you know, that Harita kid still is on my mind..."

She immediately cooled down and said, "Zero, he can't do anything to you. Kaname-senpai would never allow it to happen. As soon as he so much as _scents_ him around, he'd probably get rid of him."

"Maybe..." Zero muttered distractedly. Of course, deep down, he figured that she was right again. How on Earth would Nezu even get that close to him? Even if Kaname somehow overlooked it, Zero would kill the bastard before he even touched him. Good thing the hunter was so mellow these days, otherwise he would have killed the brat already.

--

Sitting down with a pleased little sigh, Kaname quickly ran through his memory to ensure that he really had taken care of everything so that he could spend the night/early morning with Zero. Zero had told him that he would, after escort of course (that note-taking trade would only get him a few nights in a row), skip the first few hours of class tomorrow for him and Kaname was excited. However, just as he started to day(?)dream, Ichijo slipped over.

"Kaname."

"Yes, Ichijo?"

"Um... I have a message for you..." the Vice President faded off uncomfortably. Kaname knew that Ichijo didn't like to ruin his plans and whatever the message was was about to _totally _ruin his plans.

"From who?" Kaname sighed, his parade being rained on promptly.

"Sara Shirabuki-sama."

Kaname cursed vividly in his mind. Sara! He would never say it aloud, but she was so damn annoying. He already knew what the message was about and although it did not actually interfere with his time with Zero, it would be on his mind now.

As pureblooded vampires, Sara and Kaname both had to produce as many pure offspring as they could to continue the blood line. Most purebloods didn't like who they were mated with anyway and just bred to get it over with and to keep people like the Council off of their backs, but then again, most purebloods did not have other lovers with human-like views on everything. Kaname knew that he would have to mate with Sara at some point, as he was one of the most prominant male Level As and she, the most prominant female. On a personal level, he did not care. He was raised this way and vampires usually had no problems with arranged relationships for bloodline purposes outside of their true love life. But usually it was with another vampire that the first vampire was with. Kaname had Zero. Zero was _not_ a vampire at heart and it was that that dampered Kaname's happiness. He would have to tell his lover eventually, but when? He knew Zero would flip, but he would feel even worse if he had to find out another way.

Kaname took the paper anyway and nodded already looking weary.

"Thank you, Ichijo."

"I'm sorry, Kaname--" he started.

"No, Takuma," Kaname interrupted with a small smile. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

The blonde noble nodded slightly before excusing himself. He really hated to see his friend upset like that- Takuma just wanted the poor guy to have some peace and tranquility in his life for once. If it's not one thing, it's another with those two. It looked like Kaname was going to go through with the Sara thing, and all Ichijo could do was hope that Zero understood. He could only imagine what Kaname would do if Zero left him because of what society called for.

--

"What are you looking for in there?"

"...! _God_, Kaname! Couldn't you knock once and a while?" Zero hissed as his skin crawled with shock. Kaname always just... appeared behind him. -_-

Kaname dropped his air of impentetrability as he placed a plate with a cream cheese-topped cinnamon and raisin bagel on it and leaned his chin on the hunter's silver head to read the book that was open on the desk he was seated at. It looked like... an explaination of how a human becomes human by way of purebloods...

"Zero..." Kaname murmurred, worried for some reason. He didn't seem to like Zero looking at stuff like that. Why? He wasn't quite sure himself.

Zero gave a rueful chuckle as he sat back, not minding Kaname's head on his own.

"I wanted to know what's happening to me _now_, that's all."

The brunette tilted his head down and kissed Zero's soft hair briefly before wrapping his arms around the younger's chest as he proceeded to snuggle into the fluff tiredly.

"It is nothing to fret about, I am sure. So you do not try to eat me everytime you feed- what's wrong with that?" he droned.

Zero closed his eyes, sleepy as well from not getting alot of sleep during Kaname's class time. He had fruitlessly stayed up all night looking for every possible way he could suddenly not be starving every two seconds and before he knew it, it was time for escort. So he had gone out, helped Yuuki, and then let Kaname follow him back to his dorm. Other students were heading out for breakfast or getting to class early, but Zero was heading back in with a stealthy pureblood along- how funny. However, at the sound of a dinner (and now breakfast)-deprived stomach growling pleadingly, Kaname insisted that he go back quickly and get something for Zero to eat. Well, the brunette somehow and magically knew that Zero loved cinnamon-raisin bagels with cream cheese and presently, Zero opened his eyes at the scent and peeked at it hungrily.

Picking up the breakfast food, he sank his teeth into the resisting , yet soft, bread and tore off a chunk. Kaname stood back, a little curious at how Zero eats food... He realized that he had never really seen Zero _eating_. He now was standing a little to the side of Zero, watching him partake in his bagel, seeming enraptured. It was a little because vampires never really _had_ to eat normal food (although they did often), but mostly because- _Zero really is adorable doing just about anything, isn't he...?_

"...What are you looking at...? Did you want some?" Zero asked when he saw Kaname's soft stare, licking his lips free of crumbs and holding out the maimed bagel half. Kaname, catching sight of some cream cheese dotting the corner of Zero's mouth, smiled wryly and purred, "No- I don't want the bagel, Zero... but..." His voice fell to a whisper as he gently pushed Zero's offering hand away to the desk where Zero released the food, and leaned down, his lips now centimeters away from the smaller vampire's. "...but I do want you."

Zero let out a shudder at the way his lover's cool breath ghosted over his lips and squeezed his eyes shut when Kaname's tongue licked away the cream cheese occupying his mouth before pressing his lips against his firmly, lustily. He kissed back for a moment, but when he felt Kaname's hands working at his white uniform shirt, he pulled away.

"No, Kaname... I'll get too tired and fall asleep in class..." he protested breathlessly.

"I will teach you whatever you want to know, Zero, don't worry..." Kaname muttered off-handedly as he continued undoing the buttons without so much as a pause. This was actually kind of odd... Zero rose an eyebrow and put his hands on Kaname's wrists, halting him easily. Kaname flinched inwardly- Zero could read him too well, it seemed...

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, seriously. He didn't like it when Kaname was upset. He knew that the Moon Dormitory President was usually stressed, but (and he hated to sound vain) Kaname didn't make it a common thing to just brush Zero's protests off in that manner. Kaname persuaded in other ways, not distracted promises.

"Nothing, Zero..." he told him, giving a shallow smile... Not now... He didn't want to tell him now...

Zero just gave him a pair of narrowed, lilac eyes and increased his grip on Kaname's wrists. But Kaname just kept silent. Zero sighed... He hadn't wanted to do this but...

"If you don't tell me then I won't let you touch me for a whole week."

"I got a letter from Sara Shirabuki," Kaname immediately blurted out.

As expected, Zero's demeanor fell to one of some kind of wary disappointment.

"Shirabuki... That pureblood lady?" he asked slowly.

Kaname stood up straight and tried to make Zero forget about it.

"Please, Zero, I don't want to talk about this right now."

Zero also stood up, but only because he hated it when Kaname treated him like this. He wasn't a child and he wasn't about to be kept in the dark like one.

"No. Tell me. Now," he demanded, stepping closer to Kaname and letting him know that he was _capable_ of _higher level thinking_.

Kaname gave Zero a half a second's worth of a sharp look at how he spoke to him before he remembered that... well... this was Zero he was talking to. He was the only one to talk to him like that and Kaname wondered if anyone ever said _Now_ to him like that...?

"...I had refused her marriage proposal long ago, but... I am afraid that I will still have to breed with her."

Zero just looked at him for a moment and Kaname looked back, slight pain flickering behind his chocolate eyes. He was waiting for Zero to yell... to strike at him and tell him to get out...

"You're... kidding me right...?" Zero said simply, the beginnings of tightness coming to his voice.

"...No, Zero. I have to. I am a pureblood and I have to help repopulate our kind."

Zero turned his head away sharply, the gulp audible as he did so and suddenly his sorrow was transmitted to Kaname in a blue wave of static making him also feel sad. But what could Kaname do? It was a responsibility that he had to undertake. If only he could get Zero to comprehend that it was only for reproduction and not romance.

"Zero, please hear me out. Please," Kaname begged softly before Zero went crazy- he could see his clenched fists already shaking.

--

"I'm listening."

Zero knew that it was what Kaname had to do, but that didn't help his heart stop aching any faster. He half-expected to hear it some time- that Kaname would be either married off or called to make more pureblooded babies, but it turned out that he wasn't going to be prepared for it when it came.

"Just because I accepted it doesn't mean anything where you and I are concerned... That's another thing- I could not have _really_ refused the offer. It would cause more trouble than I feel like going into. Besides, you know that I love you, Zero. Only you... and that she means nothing to me."

Zero could tell that Kaname was trying his best to make him feel better and attempting to put all of the verbal balms in one explaination, but he still felt like sinking to the floor. His body just wasn't listening to him when he tried to tell himself that it was only for the Vampire Society that Kaname was doing this and tears started pricking his eyes. Consciously, he was fine with it, but his emotions were just freezing with jealously and possessiveness.

The pureblood must have scented the saltiness from the tears and felt the melancholic vibes coming from Zero and he stepped forward carefully, hoping that Zero wouldn't slap him or something. When the hunter didn't move, Kaname gently drew him into his arms, burying his nose into the side of his head. Zero let him, reaching up to hug back, but his fingers acted on their own accord and gripped Kaname's shirt tightly like the older vampire would float away any minute.

"I'm sorry, Zero..." he whispered, stroking his hair soothingly.

Zero just let out a shaky breath when he realized what this was.

He was just afraid of losing Kaname. Zero could not make children or please Kaname a way that a woman could. Wouldn't Kaname want to see his children? What would happen to Zero if Kaname wanted to stay with the kids and Sara? Or what if Kaname got to know Sara better or liked the way her soft, curved body felt compared to Zero's hardended, angular one? Kaname had told Zero that his body was smooth and silky, and it was, but the hunter knew that it was not like a female's... Not like Sara's would be as Kaname undressed her and ran his fingers over her body- his fingers that had touched Zero so many times- and... and...

"Oh, God..." Zero breathed, digging his fingers deeper into Kaname's shirt.

Kaname had no idea what Zero was thinking about, but knew that it was about Sara, so he only murmurred sweet words into his ear and stroked his hair the way he knew he liked until the smaller vampire calmed down. When it was time for Zero to go to class, Kaname could tell that Zero was allowing him to mate with Sara, which meant that his lover understood what it was that the purebloods of the Society had to do. But that didn't mean that Zero didn't cry more profusely after Kaname left at the thought of _his_ pureblood beingwith someone else and liking it.

--

**Author's Notes:** If you have read lightpathetic's stories, then I am sure that you have noticed the KanamexSara stuff and how Zero does not like it at all. I am basically doing the same thing here and I just wanted to say that I am inspired by lightpathetic's insight on what exactly _would_ happen if Kaname and Zero were together and I borrow the idea of it without permission, yes, but with credit and admiration~.


	4. Planning

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Dear God...! It's been ages, has it not? Sorry again for the wait, but, good news- I finished _The Used_, so I can work on this one and _By Your Side_. So now I'm working on two stories instead of three!... Of course, I have ideas for a new, really AU VK story... ^^; CHECK OUT MY POLL IN MY BIO AND VOTE!

Anyway... This chappie has a little time skip in it. Since I got around to this after Christmas and YenGirl recently posted a chappie of one of her stories with a Christmas theme, I wanna do one too- I'm in da spirit for a little KanameZero holiday fun...! :3 It won't be this one probably, cause there'll most likely be a plot development at the party, but...

Oh and... for some reason, as I developed Eiji's bio a little more on a sticky note... I found that I really like him! :D However... it seems I've also come to like the idea of him being slashable with Nezu. ^^; oops. So please, if you can, enjoy their slightly BL-ish tendencies with me.

**Chappie Warnings:** Nezu being devious and some fluff~

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 4- Planning**_

Nezu Harita lounged about on his large bed, reading a boring magazine fleetingly. It was one his parents subscribed to for him to read, saying that it would help prepare him for running the family businesses- nevermind the fact that they all would have a while until the young noble would be running anything. He barely even ran his own life and Nezu could only imagine how stuffy it would be if his parents stayed at home most of the time. Of course... they didn't.

"Nezu?" a blonde, tousled head popped in the doorframe.

"Yeah, Eiji?" the brunette mumbled grumpily. He wasn't annoyed with Eiji, he was just having a angry moment.

Eiji, used to his friend's mood swings, came in and gave a bright smile, trying to cheer Nezu up. The younger vampire was aware of how strict Nezu's parents were and how they made their only son quite miserable- perhaps without even knowing it. The parental Haritas weren't abusive or neglectful, they were only busy and had high expectations. So Eiji, having way more lax parents that could possibly be ignoring their offspring, could do what he wished and right now; he wanted to do whatever he could to make his best friend feel better about life.

"Do you wanna go shopping or something?" the cerulean-eyed Level C said, slipping onto the bed next to a belly-down Nezu. Actually, the two of them shared Nezu's room when Eiji stayed over (ninety-nine percent of the time he slept over) and slept in this bed. The brunette gave a small smile and closed the magazine.

"Why? Do you?" he asked, kind of teasing. He knew that Eiji was trying to get out and do something fun with the older vampire and even though Nezu wasn't nuts about shopping, he did enjoy taking his less financially endowed friend out to get whatever he wanted, seeing as how Eiji was the noble's only friend.

Eiji giggled and flopped back on his back, looking up at Nezu who was leaning on his elbows. The smaller vampire kicked his mostly exposed smooth-looking legs (he wore just pink shorts that went up to about middle of his thighs and a white t-shirt) in random joy. Obviously, Eiji was excited about something.

"Christmas is coming up, Nezu-chan, and I hafta get you something good."

Nezu laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. And you look like you need to have some fun. Maybe we could stop by the arcade and I could beat you at DDR again!" he squealed.

At this, Nezu snorted and sat up, crossing his legs as he looked down at his friend who was squiriming with elation. He was such a spaz. In a good way, of course.

"Beat me? Last time, the only reason you won is because you cheated and told me that there was a free sampling of banana pudding. That's dirty- you know how I am with banana pudding..." the taller vampire mock pouted.

The blonde giggled again and sat up as well, facing Nezu now.

"It's your weakness and it's funny!"

"You mean like yours is strawberry-flavored things?"

"Blackmail!"

"What?"

"Hurry up and get dressed or I'll forget my gift idea!" Eiji yelled, pouncing on Nezu momentarily before jumping up, grabbing some jeans and another shirt before dashing to the attatched bathroom and slamming the door.

The brunette sighed from his position on the bed (sprawled out on it from where Eiji knocked him back). Eiji sure brought some life into the house...

But while he was looking forward to going into the city part of town, Nezu also wondered if he would see his dear Zero there as well. It _was_ getting really close to Christmas and maybe the silver-haired beauty would be out shopping too. For that damn pureblood boyfriend of his and maybe that girl. The young noble sighed again as he got off the bed to get ready before Eiji attacked him again. Speaking of Eiji, Nezu would definitely have to get something nice for the other vampire.

Nezu had thought of crashing whatever holiday celebration Kuran and Zero might be attending, since he'd done some research and compiling and found that they didn't really have anything to do apart from one another, so the noble mulled over doing that. The brunette was still actually trying to find a roundabout way to get Kaname away from the angelic-looking teen so he could snatch Kiryuu away for himself. Nezu hadn't gotten a plan yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long until he got an idea.

--

"Did you get mistletoe?"

Zero wrinkled his nose and gave Yuuki a look.

"Mistletoe? For what?"

The smaller prefect groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Zero, you are such an airhead sometimes!" she proclaimed, knowing her "brother" wouldn't mind the insult (they did that to each other all the time). "It'll be fun to see who gets caught under it together, you know?"

Zero ignored the image of Kaname and himself under the stealthy little sprig and grinned at her.

"And what if you get under it with Aidou?"

Yuuki balked and murmurred, "Well, I'm sure Kaname-senpai wouldn't allow it."

The silver-haired vampire bit back a laugh at how he knew that Kaname wouldn't stop anything if Yuuki and Aidou stumbled under mistletoe. If anything, the pureblood would just watch in amusement as she and the blonde protested loudly to him.

"I bet," he snickered before returning to a throwing tinsel at the huge tree in the old Moon Dormitorty's main room. Kaname's inner circle and the Disciplinary Committee had cleaned the place up a bit and decorated it for a Christmas celebration that said groups would attend. Unfortunately, the Headmaster himself had come down with a nasty cold and would not be able to attend, but Kaname had promised him to get someone to record one of the first holiday parties ever planned, excecuted and attended solely by students from his school. And it was basically integrated since Yuuki and Zero were going so Cross' dream was becoming a reality.

When Yuuki had proposed the idea to Kaname and Zero one morning (later the Headmaster), the boys had looked a little worried at first, but eventually she heard that Kaname's friends were actually kind of excited to all be together for a party that didn't have their parents lingering about. Of course, a few of them would leave later in the slightly long break from school to visit family, but what better way to kick off a Christmas break than a party with your closest buddies?

"Zero, tell me, what did you get Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked pleasantly as she and the other prefect were the only ones decorating right now. It was nearly sunset and the remaining Night Class students were still asleep while the Day Classmen weren't even at the academy.

"..."

"For Christmas?"

"..."

"Zero... Don't tell me you forgot!" Yuuki squealed.

"I was busy this week!" Zero defended, putting the tinsel away as he finished up the tree. It looked lovely, but now was not the time to admire the tree. The hunter had still been researching on his non-madness and with that between class, escort, sleep and keeping Kaname's libido entertained, he had forgotten to get the pureblood a gift. And Yuuki's, for that matter.

"We have to go get something today! If we don't, you won't have time to get him a present!" she rushed, grabbing Zero's wrist and running out to ask their "father" if they could go into town for a little while.

--

"Isn't Kaname-kun going with you?" Kaien sniffled from behind his desk, a quilt wrapped around his shoulders.

Zero gave the Headmaster a sidelong glance while Yuuki contended with their father.

"He's not awake yet, I don't think. Besides, why would we bring him if we're shopping for him?"

The elder Cross noticed what time it was and didn't seem to like the idea of his lovely kids out so late... but Yuuki noticed him noticing ((X3)) and said, "Please... _Dad_?"

Zero rolled his eyes and left the room as Yuuki danced away from Kaien's glomp while he cried, "Of course you can go, my beautiful children!"

--

"Hey... Hey, Nezu, isn't that Zero Kiryuu?"

Nezu immediately turned from the shelf of video games he was looking at in the mall (Eiji loved video games and the noble was going to get a few for him) and said, "Where?"

The blonde pointed across the way into another store and indeed there was a tall silver-haired male who looked like he was fussing at a smaller brown-haired female. Nezu gave a slight whiff of the human-and-pretzel-scented air and found that that _was _Zero. He really was here like he'd hoped! How lucky he was... And the aristocrat hadn't felt the presence of a pureblood so Kuran wasn't around...

"It is him. Eiji, you can get whatever you want from in here... But don't get too many things or I won't know what to get you for Christmas," the brunette told his friend with a soft smile. "I will be back in a moment."

Eiji squealed and waved him off.

"Okay! Don't get shot!"

--

"That's not his eye color!"

"Yuuki, I think I'd know Kaname's eye color more than you- no offense," Zero sighed. "And quit screaming."

The shorter prefect huffed and shoved the brown, tassled scarf at Zero.

"His eyes are brown, dummy, not that crazy russet color."

He was about to say something along the lines of "When he's hungry, they are!" but Zero didn't think she needed to know all of that... But before he could think of something smarter to say, the silver-haired teen felt a vampire approaching. Zero's hair stood on end in alarm and he spun to the source just in time to see Nezu Harita entering the store, his green eyes unabashedly trained on the object of his affections. Yuuki followed her friend's glare and gasped.

"Oh no... What should we do?" she hissed.

"Just calm down. We're in a public place, so he shouldn't do anything," Zero grumbled, turning towards the approaching noble. Nezu stopped and nodded to Yuuki as if he cared that she was there.

"Kiryuu- that's what you want me to call you right?" the aristocrat said, his voice calm; sounding almost like a purr.

Zero crossed his arms, the scarf still in them, and growled with a bitter glower, "I don't want you to call me anything. I don't even want you talking to me, kid."

Softly sighing, Nezu frowned and tilted his head, looking into Zero's eyes more directly. (The younger vampire wasn't too much shorter than Zero, actually- he was very tall for his age.)

"Why do you treat me like an annoying child, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Because you are!"

"Hardly. I'm seventeen. You are, too, right?"

The hunter's mood darkened and he said lowly, "I'm almost eighteen and I'm sure you just turned seventeen. But that's not the point. I've already made it clear that I don't like you, so why--"

"I want you."

Both prefects started at that blunt statement, but Nezu just stared at Zero, waiting to hear what he would say. The green-eyed vampire knew that if Zero really minded he would have sent Kuran after him by now... So either he was curious or he was just merciful. Nezu hoped it was the former, but seeing the malice in his crush's eyes, he figured it was the latter.

"You are insane," Zero hissed. "I am with Kaname and I don't see how you cannot grasp that fact. I will never come to you for anything; much, _much _less for a relationship." and with that, he grabbed a fidgeting Yuuki's wrist, dragging her towards the front of the store. Nezu just smirked to himself. Ah, he never got tired of seeing his Zero's eyes flash that way when he was mad. So sexy. But something had been accomplished here today, even with all that rejection.

Nezu went back across the mall to the game store where Eiji was making a bit of a scene. The brunette approached his flailing friend and touched his shoulder gently.

"What are you doing, Eiji?"

The blonde turned around and glomped Nezu, pouting, "They don't have anymore DS' in the pink color!!"

Nezu smiled and patted his head, saying, "Well, don't worry... Let's just get the other nine games you have there."

Eiji's sulk turned into a smile and he bounced over to the register and when Nezu walked over gracefully while pulling out his wallet, the blue-eyed vampire said, "So, what did Kiryuu say?"

"He said that I was insane," the noble said, smiling at Eiji's giggle. "But it was because I told him that I wanted him. Now that he knows that, it will always be in his mind and once I find a flaw in his and Kuran's relationship- a secret, a doubt, anything- and exploit it... he will come to me."

--

**Author's Notes:** Ah, I'm so mean- I took poor Kaien right out of the party, didn't I? Sorry, Cross-san! And I think I have an idea to get things rolling! Hehe... Zero would be happy to hear some of the concerned things you all are saying. "Please don't make Kaname mate with Sara!/Don't make Zero cheat on Kaname with Nezu!" and things like "I hope Nezu doesn't rape Zero- he's been through so much!"

Well. We'll see what our dear Kaname will do about Sara- he doesn't want to mate with her of course, but it seems like he'll have to. And Zero... Well the thought of Zero cheating seems tempting... *shifty eyes* Heehee, but who knows! ^^ *gets shot for teasing* XD''' But I love hurting my lovely Zerooo~

There's this song by a band called Vendetta Red (who I love now, but not more than The Used!) and the song is _Vendetta Red Cried Rape On Their Date With Destiny_ and the subject is kind of obvious. But I always find my muse putting the image of poor Zero tied up with tape over his mouth and it makes me want to type another rape scene with Zero-kun! WTF! I'm sorry Zero! *sobs, "It's such a good song though!"* BUT I'M NOT ENDORSING RAPE!


	5. Knowledge

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes: **I started on this one right after I finished the last chappie, but got all tired! So I hope you enjoy the (kind of) quick update! I believe things will unfold a bit in this one!

Ahaha- **Ash4ever**, I know Eiji is kind of... well... gay, but that's how I wanted him to counter Nezu's personality and besides, yes, it IS funny! :D I luff him, he's fun to type out. X3

**Chappie Warnings:** Hm. A little KanaxZero fluff and drama! :o

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 5- Knowledge**_

His fingers ran through the silvery-white locks tiredly. This was going absolutely nowhere. Zero closed his latest research book with a frustrated slam. His thirst was still acting as if he wasn't a Level D going on E, but he didn't know why, or if it was really a good thing. Of course, it was good now, but what if it actually meant that he had some disease or something like that? Kaname kept saying that he would know if his lover were ill or anything dangerous, but still... it would be nice to have official proof. But any records of changed vampires not going mad, it was simply because that vampire had gotten its master's blood. And Zero hadn't ever directly had Shizuka's blood so that couldn't be the case.

Reaching up, he crossed another theory off of a piece of paper tacked to his bulletin board. There was only a few more left and the one that was up next for intense research was...

"'Once removed'."

Zero had noticed that he had drank from Ichiru, who had used to drink Shizuka's blood to make him stronger, before his thirst started easing up. But... Kaname had also told him that he had also taken from the crazed pureblood when he killed her. So what Zero had to work with was the fact that he had two sources of once removed blood from his maker. Tapping the pencil against his lips as he did when he thought, Zero pondered over this before looking into it further.

"But when I took from Kaname the first time, it only held my hunger at bay, not leveled it. When my bloodlust would come back, it would be even worse, but now, it's still bearable. It wasn't until I bit my brother that one time that it started to ease up. ...So maybe, since it's just mixed forms of her blood, it had something to do with the percentage I absorbed..."

His eyes sparked slightly with another lead and he leaned over to look around in the books he'd already checked out from the Moon Dorm's library for something that may have material on this, but as he did, he heard someone knocking on his door. He used his keen senses and found that it was Yuuki.

"Door's unlocked, come in," he called, sitting back up.

As his friend came in, looking excited, Zero grabbed another sheet of paper and scribbled down notes so he wouldn't forget his train of thought on the percentage thing. While he wrote, Yuuki suddenly started to tug at him.

"Zero! What are you doing?! The party starts in five minutes and you're doing homework?" she squeaked.

Zero smiled softly and finished, standing up from his desk that was strewn with things that had nothing to do with maths or language arts.

"I'm ready to go, so don't worry." Yes, he was already wearing his dark grey overcoat that ended just above his knees, buttoned all the way down to his waist. Kaname's gifts were all ready wrapped and in a gift bag by his bed. He'd gotten his lover more than a scarf- he couldn't help it. Yuuki's gift was also ready, but that was small enough to fit in his pocket and she didn't catch him buying it so it was a surprise, too. Zero hadn't seen her get him anything, but he secretly hoped she did because the older prefect saw her pick out a really nice billfold for the pureblood. It had the English letter 'K', for his name, sewn into the outside with a fancy script in red thread while the actual leather was black.

"I was waiting for you, Yuuki. ...Is Kaname out there too?" Zero continued, looking out into the hall where Yuuki had left the door open.

"No. He's already at the party. I told him to go ahead of us while I got you in case you hadn't wrapped your gifts for him."

The silver-haired vampire frowned slightly in disappointment while he murmurred, "Well they _were _wrapped." and Yuuki saw his pout before he could catch himself.

She grinned and teased, "Aw, it's okay, Zero! He also looked sad that he wouldn't be able to walk his princess to the ball."

The taller teen blushed and hissed, "Princess!"

Yuuki just giggled and whapped him in the chest saying, "Come on, or we'll be late!"

--

"Welcome, Disciplinary Committee! Please, come in. Dinner will be in little while, so make yourselves at home," Ichijou cheerfully greeted Zero and Yuuki. The bouncy noble sure made a good people-greeter.

The two prefects stepped into the foyer, after the blonde took their coats and gifts, and were further welcomed by beautiful reds, greens and whites and maybe some gold and silver. They both had helped decorate, true, but it seemed different when it was completely lit up and warmed by a fire in the old hearth and dotted with people. It seemed... nice. And actually, now that Zero was here, he was feeling a little nervous. He never really got along with the Night Class when they weren't working together for a like-minded cause and now that that was over... what reason did he have to be around them? They had been much nicer since Kaname had let his inner circle (who were really the only people here) know that he and the hunter were together, but still...

"Zero?" Yuuki quietly said, touching his arm to get his attention. She had noticed him looking a tad uneasy and wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable here.

The silver-haired teen started slightly and told himself to calm down. What was there to be nervous about? The others didn't HATE him... well, not like they used to anyway and besides, it was the holidays; if he were all tense tonight, it would ruin the mood.

"I'm fine. Come on, I see food."

Yuuki gave him one more run-over with her eyes to see anymore signs, but he did say he was fine so...

"Good! I'm starving!"

Zero watched his friend head over to the table set up with snacks so people wouldn't get too hungry and as she did he difted along the wall for a moment, discreetly looking for a certain pureblood. The hunter could feel that he was here, but where exactly...? He saw Takuma and

Rima... Aidou, Kain and Ruka...

"Kiryuu-san."

Zero started slightly at the soft, low voice that sounded near him and he looked to his right to see a sytlishly ruffled mane of cranberry-colored hair. From under it's fringe, two greyish-blue eyes looked up at him.

"Shiki... san..." Zero said, adding 'san' in quickly. He used to just call them all by their surnames, but maybe some respect was due now. After all... it wasn't as if he _wanted _them to not like him.

The young model tilted his head slightly and although he seemed bored, Zero kind of could tell that Shiki wasn't really here to ask him anything that wasn't short of conversation. Besides, Shiki always looked bored.

"Are you keeping warm? It's getting cold," he simply said, his clear eyes holding Zero's lilac ones effortlessly even as the taller teen felt a little confused. Why was Senri asking him this? Did someone tell him to- were they teasing him... But... no, it didn't feel like that. It felt like Shiki was actually talking to him like Aidou was talking to Kain or Takuma to Rima. As Zero glanced around the room swiftly, no one's eyes were on them as if they wanted to see how their dare was going. Of course, occasionally they would catch this strange sight, but only because they were as surprised as the silver-haired vampire was.

"Um... I guess I have. I mean... I haven't caught a cold yet, so..." Zero murmurred a little awkwardly.

Shiki's perfect lips curled a little at the ends and he said, "Kiryuu, you are a vampire, you can't catch a cold."

At first, Zero felt his chest tighten at that, but it quickly ceased. He had come to terms... He was a vampire and there wasn't anything he could do about it... And maybe, because Senri was saying this to him so casually, it meant that maybe they accepted him at least, as one of their race.

"Oh... I seem to keep forgetting," the hunter chuckled softly, shifting to lean on his other hip. Looking at him, Shiki didn't look like the type to be able to talk to so easily, but he was.

At a summon from Takuma to help set the presents under the tree, Shiki nodded to the hunter and said in his calm voice, "Merry Christmas, Kiryuu-san" and left. As he did, Ichijou noticed and called to Zero, "Sorry to take him... And good job on the tree, Zero-kun!"

In the corner of his eye, Zero saw Yuuki turn at the shout and he nodded slightly to Takuma before looking at her. She looked between the two other nobles and her prefect buddy and smiled. Still over by the wall, he smiled back. This wasn't too bad... They were being nice so far. Of course, Ruka and Aidou hadn't been giving him simple or friendly glances yet like the others. But, because of this, Zero knew that Kaname had not asked them to be nice! If the pureblood had, even Ruka and AIdou would be exchanging polite looks with their dear President's lover.

"I see you fit in quite nicely, Zero..."

The male prefect's skin crawled at the sweet whisper and he resisted an urge to yelp as he turned.

"Kaname!" he hissed. "You did it again!"

The brunette laughed softly as his friends turned to look their way, and Zero blushed as Kaname leaned over to kiss his cheek gently even though the others were looking.

"I'm sorry."

Zero swatted at the pureblood and turned to sulk closer into a secluded area of the room. They had grinned knowingly! (Except for the two gung-ho members of the inner-circle, naturally.) Did Kaname have no shame!? But when the hunter couldn't help but redden some more at being kissed, even on the cheek, in front of the others, he felt a strong, lithe arm wrap around his waist.

"Zero, calm down. I couldn't help it..." the pureblood pouted. The hunter tried not to fall for it... but he did and with a sigh, let Kaname lead him back towards the middle of the room, heading for the couch that was placed in front of a coffee table.

Kaname let him go, with a slight smirk, upon seeing his beloved's blush still on his face and he said, motioning towards the large pine, "I heard you trimmed the tree. It's very lovely."

The distraction worked a bit and Zero glanced up as they both sat down.

"Thank you... It looks better than I thought it would."

Smiling faintly, the prefect sat back on the couch, looking up at the tree as Takuma and Senri finished putting everyone's gifts under the tree. He glanced down to see that Ichijou had kept his gifts in the gift bag and put them among the others. Zero felt a slight tenseness come over him- for some reason he didn't want to be all... noticable. He was also glad that the gift exchange had a rule not to write who the present was from, though, so people wouldn't get jealous of anyone else. Now he wouldn't have to endure the mortification of everyone knowing what gift he got their lovely pureblood.

After a few moments, Yuuki had come to sit with the couple and they all chattered and laughed; even a few of the other nobles came over and eventually Zero felt comfortable. But one of the house cooks came out and said, "Takuma-sama, could I borrow you for a moment to verify the champagne and wine that just came in?"

The blonde nodded and pardoned himself from the multi-personed conversation and after a little longer, it had become just Yuuki, Kaname and Zero once more. As the hunter sat there though, he felt an odd urge to go to the window... It wasn't a bad feeling and it wasn't that he wanted to get away from his friends but he usually was good on his instincts and they were telling him to go to the window- the one that was kind of blocked by the tree.

"I'll be right back," the silver-haired teen muttered, somewhat confused by his own behavior as he stood.

The two brunettes just nodded slightly hesitant as they watched him go.

Zero felt the tug cease, though, by the time the tree blocked his two friends' view. However... by the window, someone was standing there, looking outside at the snow that hadn't been falling a moment ago. It was very pretty, but there was something more pressing. Something like how this person, a boy, was a stranger!

The prefect opened his mouth to say something, but the teen turned, engaging him with bright blue eyes, slightly veiled by blonde locks of hair. The alien grinned. Zero could feel that he was a vampire... not a very high class one, but still.

"Hello, Kiryuu," the blonde said cheerfully.

Zero looked over his shoulder quickly and saw that no one else had seemed to notice this foreign vampire among them. But he drew cautiously drew nearer and regretted that he thought that it was fine to leave his gun in his room.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" the hunter hissed.

The other vampire giggled and leaned against the window, the heels of his hands, which were covered by a black hoodie's sleeves, holding him up with the window sill.

"Oh, I have my ways," he tittered again and waved a hand. "Okay, no I don't, but what I do know is that your boyfriend is going to be mating soon, isn't he?"

All of the silver-haired teen's threatening air left him and he stiffened.

"I... I know, but that doesn't mean anything..." he nearly whispered.

The blue-eyed teen, looking about sixteen, smirked, but his smirk lacked any kind of malice, and he said, "Are you sure? You must notice how he acts around women by now... Just look- through there." The stranger nodded between the half of a foot wide space between the tree and the wall and Zero glanced at him suspiciously (and maybe a bit sadly because it was as if he were having the conversation out loud that he often had in his head) before leaning over to look.

From this spot, he could see the couch he'd left Kaname and Yuuki on. At first, he saw nothing strange, but then the stranger leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Doesn't it kinda look like Kuran is leaning towards her...?"

Zero jumped slightly at the sudden breath on his ear and was about to react, but at the other's words, he focused on the two on the couch.

"...No, it doesn't..." the hunter whispered.

But the blonde continued, his voice sounding like Zero's own doubts...

"Subtle, yes, but it's there, I see it. And his eyes look like they're trying to seduce her or something!" the stranger hissed like he was excited.

The older vampire's eyes widened as he seemed to see what the odd vampire meant. It... it did kind of appear like Kaname was leaning towards Yuuki, didn't it...? Zero stepped back slowly, thoughts racing again. Was that why it seemed like Kaname hadn't even tried to resist the call to mate with Sara? Because he craved to be with a woman again? It was no secret that Zero wasn't really Kaname's first and that the pureblood's previous lovers were (probably) female...

_He probably just wants to feel a woman once more..._

As Zero turned to question the smaller vampire, he was met with a window filled with a torrent of white snowflakes.

--

Later, they opened presents and everyone settled into the main room, surrounded by their gifts. They started to tear into them. Actually, Zero got more than he expected and he noticed that a lot were most likely from Kaname, since they were things that he would enjoy- things that were probably to be found at your local Hot Topic. And other gifts were nice, but not something he would ever really think of getting or asking for like a manga called _Pita-Ten_, but as he glanced up at an eagerly peeking Takuma (who it undoubtedly came from), the hunter gave a smile down at the book as if he loved how cute it was. The noble smiled happily and carried on. Zero's face took on more of a _My God..._ look as he put it down. Well, at least they got him something.

One gift he opened was obviously from his dear Yuuki because when he eyed the leather choker, she giggled and winked at him. With a killer blush, he stuffed that into his designated bag before anyone, especially Kaname could see. That thing was too... sexy-looking to have the pureblood knowing about. Zero would hit Yuuki later. That is, if he could stand to be near her for long enough without feeling a very awkward jealously. After all, it wasn't as if she meant to activate Kaname's natual urges as a young, healthy male.

Although, as he pouted, he tore another gift open, this one was very flat. He wasn't really paying attention, but once he did, he was confused. It was a letter. Who wraps a letter? Looking around from his spot in front of the couch, leaning back against it, he didn't see anyone paying any special attention to him. But he opened the label-less letter and he extracted a piece of very normal paper. Very curious by now, he opened the single folded, white sheet and once he read it, he nearly snarled aloud.

_When you need me:_

_684 Hirohito Fields_

_I'll be welcoming you,_

_Nezu Harita_

Of course it was him! How'd he even get this in here?! But as his aura darkened, Kaname looked up immediately. To avoid a jealous explosion, Zero looked up at him innocently and smiled as if nothing was wrong and when the pureblood smiled back, reaching for the bag the hunter had given, the silver-haired vampire seethed mentally and balled up the letter and tossed it in his bag so it wouldn't get picked up later and seen by whoever would be cleaning up. The sound of the crumpling lost among much more ripping and flailing wrapping paper.

That was his last gift.

Kaname on the other hand had many, many more. He only internally felt a bit embarrassed by how much everyone had gotten him, but on the surface, he seemed cool. Everyone always did this and he just took it in stride. The bag he held in his lap now had more than one object in it, but before he could even consider feeling a little bad that someone had gotten more than one gift, he smelled a familiar scent coming from it. It could be considered cheating to smell the present for whoever sent it (even though Takuma had come up with a plan to rub the packages on other vampires to mask the original odor), Kaname focused... and smelled his beloved Zero. Oh, he felt like diving off the couch right now and giving the hunter a hug... but he didn't and just managed to not destroy the gift bag as he reached in.

He could feel the hunter's eyes on him fleetingly while he pulled out a long, auburn scarf that matched his eyes perfectly... when he was hungry or horny, anyway. The pureblood smirked at the low-key insult at how he was so "insatiable" and reached in again, pulling out two more items. One was a small velvet box that had some kind of jewelry in it, he guessed, and the other was what had taken up most space in the bag- an article of dark grey clothing folded up. That was all there was, much to Kaname's disappointment. (He liked to see what Zero got him.) The clothing was, upon unfolding, a zip-up jacket. It had a really beautiful set of writhing, thorny vines concentrated from the bottom right corner of the front and ending in an elegant tangle up on the left breast. They were a slightly lighter grey than the base color. Placed nicely on the left breast with the vines, was a stylishly battered-looking, dark red rose that faded to match the background. Kaname knew that Zero had gotten him a zip-up jacket because the hunter had always thought that the pureblood would appear more like the teenager he looked like if he wore street clothes.

Kaname would wear it as soon as it was a little warmer.

When he opened the box, there was a simple chain bracelet made from a silvery material. The links weren't pure silver because that would irritate the pureblood's wrist when he wore it, but it was a very attractive piece of work and when anyone looked at it, they would know it was from Zero Kiryuu. Just a feeling. Kaname couldn't wait to thank Zero later...

The pureblood chuckled when Yuuki opened one of her gifts and squealed again. (She'd already freaked out once at his gift.) Someone had gotten her a set of diamond earrings that just happened to match with the diamond necklace the Vampire Prince had gotten her, and when the male brunette looked down to a softly smiling Zero, Kaname knew that he had bought them for her. The hunter stayed silent as she asked who got them.

--

Eiji giggled as he bounded over to his friend.

"Did you do it like you knew it all?" Nezu asked with a smirk, knowing that the blonde enjoyed "infiltrating".

The common vampire nodded, climbing onto the back of Nezu's four-wheeler.

"Yeah! After you used your psychic power to attact him over, the rest was easy. He was totally fighting with himself when his mind started playing tricks." Eiji snickered. "Kuran wasn't any closer to the girl that he had been when they were all sitting there earlier."

The brunette turned the key, starting the ATV so that they could go back to his home.

"Thank you for doing that for me."

-**Bonus**-

"Nezu, here's your gift!"

The green-eyed noble blinked and took the... creatively-wrapped gift from Eiji's hands.

"You really got me something?"

"Of course!"

"...You're the only one I get presents from, you know," Nezu murmurred with a slight smile, carefully unwrapping his single, kind of large, gift.

Eiji tilted his head and plopped down on the bed next to his friend, drawing his knees up to rest his cheek on one so he could watch his friend open his present sideways.

"I'm the only one you buy for, too, silly!"

"...You got me a pet cage?" Nezu asked, confusedly, holding it out in front of him.

"That's not all!"

Flopping onto his stomach, Eiji reached under the bed and pulled out a cardboard box and presented it to Nezu.

"Don't move it around too much..."

The brunette smiled as the tell-tale scent hit him before he even opened the box. But he opened it anyway and two little beady eyes looked back up at him.

"A mouse."

"Isn't he CUTE?! He reminded me of you!"

The mouse tilted his brown head at his new master. The rest of its body was white and only its head and two round ears were brown.

"Thank you, Eiji. Now I'll have company while you're at school," Nezu honestly said, tilting the box carefully towards the open door of the cage. There were already some newspaper scraps in there and he could furnish it completely later.

"Now it's your turn, " the noble said, picking up Eiji's surprise gift from his side of the bed.

"Oh? I thought you bought me those games... and those clothes for Christmas...?"

Nezu smiled and handed it to him saying, "Everyone has to open something on Christmas."

Loudly mauling the wrapping, he practically shattered windows in Iceland with his shriek.

"A PINK DS?!!!?!?"

The brunette laughed softly and nodded while the poor mouse squeaked and burrowed into some scraps.

"That's right."

"I thought they were out!" Eiji peeped, taking out a few more games for the system that had been wrapped with the DS.

Nezu shrugged and sat back.

"I found one."

The blue eyes shimmered happily and he dove across the bed, wrapping his arms around his friend, making them both fall back to the bed. Nezu just endured his lithe friend's nuzzling and patted the blonde head under his chin. The noble supposed that this was what Christmas was about.

--

**Author's Notes:** AW! The bonus was fun to type! Remember how sad Eiji was when he couldn't find the pink DS? So nice of Nezu to get one for him. ^^ Ah, but it was Eiji at the party igniting Zero's doubt- did you catch that? Please **review**!


	6. Rift

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes: **I stared at my computer trying to figure out which I should update first- this one or _By Your Side_... So I picked this one. Actually, I haven't thought out what exactly should happen next, but due to some "kya"-like reviews I want to follow some of their wishes! It sounds good to me, so if you've reviewed wishing or pondering about something that may happen in this story (particularly to poor Zero X3) then be on the lookout for your "kya". ((that's what I'll call them:" "kyas" :D))

And I'm glad some of you liked the bonus thing. It was cute, wasn't it!? XD --*re-reads own stuff occasionally 'cause I forget what I typed* I hope ya _**REVIEW**_ on this one too!

**Chappie Warning:** Mild yaoi and some drama! O.o

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 6- Rift**_

Kaname wasn't oblivious to the way Zero was producing a whole new breed of sighs and squirms while the pureblood attempted to seduce his lover into the _mood_. It had first started when the hunter gave a less-pleasured-than-normal breath as Kaname sank his elongated fangs deep into the younger vampire's tender neck after letting said younger vampire bite first. The brunette had noticed, of course, but he didn't mention or inquiry since Zero just seemed to ignore it as well. But now, while the prefect was laying under a frustrated pureblood, Zero's... reluctance was getting very awkward to work with.

As Kaname sat up and backed off of Zero, they both sighed- one knowing that the other did not want to do this right now for some reason and the other well aware that the other had caught on. The brunette's fingers raked back through his hair and he tried not to seem upset, but internally, he was. He and his lover hadn't had sex or anything especially sexual since Zero had first voiced his concern over his lack of Level E symptoms, and while Kaname loved his dear boy too much to try and pressure him into sex, the pureblood was going to have to get rid of this pent up lust somehow... And his right hand would only get him so far...

"Zero..." he sighed.

Immediately, the silver-haired vampire looked conflicted and he sat up.

"I'm sorry... I'm just..."

Kaname wanted to finish the sentence for him with "not in the mood?", but he knew that it would come out bitter, so he just rubbed Zero's thigh comfortingly.

"It's... fine," the older vampire lied. He really should try and assert himself because it was getting hard to not physically be with the one he loved the most, but the thought of something bothering Zero like this was more important. "But can you please tell me what's the matter?"

Zero gave Kaname a look, but didn't really face him, and the look said that the hunter believed that the pureblood damn well knew what was wrong. ...And Kaname caught this expression, but what his conclusion was was really only half of Zero's worries right now.

"Is it about Sara?" Kaname softly asked, feeling regretful that he was a pureblood right now; if he weren't, Sara Shirabuki wouldn't even be a problem for the two Cross Academy students. As the woman's name left his mouth, Zero flinched and turned back to look at his lover's bedsheets. He didn't say anything in reply, so Kaname spoke again.

"Zero, please... I can't do anything about it..."

The hunter felt stupid as he kept his mouth stubbornly shut although it was just as much stubborness as it was not knowing what to say. After all, as much as he wanted to scream at Kaname for lusting after women lately and being unfaithful, deep down, Zero knew that it wasn't as if the brunette didn't love the lilac-eyed vampire. Zero closed his eyes. It was only because Kaname was a man and he wanted to bed a woman again... No big deal. It didn't mean that the resident pureblood didn't love Zero... right?

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I told you that she means nothing to me. It is merely for repopulation," he tried.

But when Zero just closed his eyes... as if he didn't want to hear 'excuses', the pureblood moved to slide off of the bed. This was getting ridiculous. He loved Zero like nothing else, but if he was going to act like this- like Kaname had no other responsibility and as if the brunette wouldn't move Heaven and Earth to please the other vampire, and when the one time came about that he couldn't, the hunter would get miffed- then fine. Okay. Kaname would just have to calm himself down- relax and hope that Zero came to understand later. They couldn't break up over something as trivial like this.

When he saw Kaname get up, Zero felt like crying. Of course, he wouldn't, but his insides were knotting themselves and making him feel nauseous. What was happening to him? He loved Kaname, honestly, but what was this unreasonable feeling of selfishness that was overtaking his mind? It was like he couldn't even bear to think of HIS Kaname wanting another person. And now the pureblood was turning away.

"...K-Kaname..." he said so softly and pitifully, it sounded like a whimper. In a way, it kind of was...

The dark-haired vampire turned around from his spot in the room where he was thinking of what to do.

"What is it?"

Zero took in a slow breath. He just needed to think rationally...

"I really am sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Kaname just stared back into the pleading, silvery-violet orbs for a moment before letting a soft, warm smile loose. He told him, "I understand. But maybe you just need a good night's rest... Go on back to your room for tonight and get plenty of sleep while the holiday break is still going on."

The hunter registered these words and bowed his head for a moment. He couldn't just leave. Maybe if he... If he made more of an effort to please Kaname, he wouldn't turn to women. Yeah. Zero could be just as caring and soft as a female... for Kaname, he could.

"Kaname, if I were more... feminine... would you be happier?" he whispered, his cheeks coloring in mortification. He didn't want to be more girly, of course not, but if he had to...

The brown gaze widened and the older vampire froze. What the heck was he saying? Feminine? Happier?

"What are you talking about, Zero?"

Lavender eyes stung and his throat dried up.

"But..."

Suddenly, Zero found himself smushed up against a pureblood vampire chest and he was being thoroughly kissed by pureblood vampire lips, tongue and fangs. This time, he made sure to kiss back, but instead of his usual somewhat rough demeanor, the hunter let Kaname dominate completely and he merely followed the older vampire's lead. When Kaname pushed back slightly on him, the younger allowed himself to be pushed back to the bed. Sometimes, he would make his lover work for what he wanted, but not tonight... He had to show him...

After all, that was why Kaname had come on to him that second time right? Because Zero had offered to be more like a female for him?

But actually, Kaname was showing how much he desired and loved Zero the way that he was. That's why he was doing this.

"Ngh..." the hunter mewled, arching slightly even though his boyfriend hadn't even removed clothes yet. "P...Please don't mate with Sara, Kaname..."

The words that Zero had said made Kaname stop what he was doing and that in turn made the hunter look down at the dark head of hair near his collar bones. Suddenly, the pureblood laughed.

"Kaname...?" Zero whispered, feeling rather... depressed that Kaname was laughing at him like this. He was laughing because Zero tried to beg, wasn't he? Of course.

The brunette dismounted Zero again, holding his head in his hands. Was he serious? Has he not been listening? Kaname had even tried to come back to bed and show the other vampire that he was so enamored with _him_. Not freaking Sara. But here he was again... talking about it. It made him laugh at how difficult his life must always be.

"Just go."

"Wha--"

"Just go back to your room, please, Zero, and rest."

After a moment of Kaname not even looking at Zero, the hunter got up and left and he wasn't sure if he'd even see Kaname anytime soon.

--

Kasui, the name that the little mouse had been dubbed, was taking- what else- a nap near his master's head on the bed while said master did some homework from his parents that he had printed out. His folks did dote on him when they saw how smart their lovely son was. Nezu rolled his eyes (_Yeah, right...) _and dropped the pencil a few inches from the paper's surface, earning a startled squeak from Kasui. The noble smiled softly as he rested his head on his folded forearms, blowing gently at the mouse, making it flutter its eyes and rub at its whiskers. It was kind of strange, but Eiji's present really did keep him company while the common vampire was off at school...

The mouse moved a little closer to Nezu and nestled in the small nook that his arm and the bed created to escape the "wind" and went back to sleep. It had only been about two days since Christmas, but the critter seemed to like its master... and maybe Eiji a bit too, when the blonde wasn't squealing.

The aristocrat sighed and positioned his chin back on his folded arms, sightlessly staring at the work. He wondered what Zero was doing and what he did with the letter that Eiji smuggled in that night. With a small chuckle, Nezu reasoned that the hunter probably shredded it to bits while he had that marvelous look on his face...

Suddenly his cell phone went off and _Caramell Dansen_ filled the room. That was Eiji's current favorite song and as such, Nezu had set it as his friend's personal ringtone. Rolling over, mindful of the poor mouse that got dragged along with the moving dent in the bed where the vampire moved, Nezu grabbed it and slid the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Nezu! Guess what!" Eiji practically screamed into the phone.

"What? I hope you are not skipping to call..."

"No! But I forgot to tell you that classes ended early today..." he trailed off.

Nezu prompted after a moment.

"And... Doesn't Takamura drop you off at the end of our street?" (He says "our" but really, Eiji's original house is somewhere else.)

EIji chuckled into the phone and he said slowly, "Well... Takamura isn't here today- he's sick. So I need you to come get me."

Nezu sighed and helped Kasui up onto his leg as he sat upright. Well, sure, he could go and use one of the cars his father kept in their unnecessarily large garage... Eiji's school was a little too far for the common vampire's liking, so Nezu didn't even try to tell him to run here. The noble didn't like to drive too much, but he was good at it- better than most human adults. The legal age in their country was eighteen, but as long as he drove well enough, no one would stop him and if they did, he wouldn't get arrested. He'd make sure of that.

"Very well."

Eiji's voice had the very grin within it as he spoke this time: "And one of my friends found out something from his dad that I think you'll want to utilize to get Kiryuu!"

Nezu paused in putting Kasui back into his cage.

"What?"

"Kaname Kuran's future mate's phone number."

--

As some lower class vampire brushed out her long, golden hair, Sara examined her fingernails. The stylist did a good job this time...

"Excuse me, Shirabuki-sama..." a small maid called respectfully, already bowed when the female pureblood turned.

"Yes?"

The maid extended a phone out to her employer and said, "A boy is calling you and I tried to tell him that you were busy, however, he says that he has some important information about Kaname Kuran."

"Oh?" Sara asked, a finely-shaped eyebrow raising.

The girl nodded.

"Yes. He says that Kuran-sama has a lover..."

Sara felt a little pang of jealousy, but she shook it off with a slight shrug saying, "Well, most purebloods have other lovers--"

Boldly interrupting, the maid added, "It is a male."

--

Back in his room, Zero slowly cleaned up, having nothing better to do. Kaname basically dumped him and he was too sad to even sleep. Yuuki was asleep before he even left for Kaname's so she was out of the question... Although the hunter REALLY doubted that she would make him feel better at this point, if not worse.

Silent tears rolled down his reddened cheeks and he knew his eyes were probably puffy and bloodshot. If he were his normal self, he might have held his head high and just reasoned that shit happens and that it was just a break-up, but... He wasn't normal, dammit; he loved freaking Kaname Kuran. His heart felt empty and encased in lead and the dark room only suited him at the moment as he trudged around in the blackness, throwing trash away and organizing his desk where his recently untouched research lay. It was where he left it two nights ago on Christmas. ...

Ah, Christmas... He had taken everything out of his bag that he'd used to carry back his gifts in, but the bag was still there. The dejected vampire knelt and picked up the bag, tipping it sideways in the process. Something fell out... It was a crumpled up piece of paper and for some reason, as soon as it left the bag, Zero remembered what it was.

"Harita..." he said, unballing the paper and looking at the numbers. Well... this was his address, but he did have the kid's cell phone number...

_When you need me..._

_I'll be welcoming you_

Zero's hand shook as he reached for his pocket where his phone was... He needed _someone_. Anyone.

--

Just as Kaname calmed down enough to think that he should definitely go find Zero and apologize and try and be more patient, a knock sounded at his door. At first, he got all excited, thinking maybe his lover had come back, but he could sense that it was his Assistant President.

"Come in, Takuma."

The blonde noble poked his head in, and Kaname straightened up once he saw that Ichijou wasn't smiling like he normally was.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, praying Zero hadn't done something foolish...

"Sara Shirabuki-sama just contacted us and told us to tell you that she's on her way..." he paused to shift his weight uncomfortably. "She said that her and her clan wants you to mate this coming morning."

--

Quickly shoving his cell back into his pocket like he was caught doing something naughty red-handed, Zero suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. He actually called him...

Lethargically, Zero scribbled a quick note saying that he was out on hunter's duty and addressed it to Yuuki, sticking it to his door on the way out.

--

"He actually called me," Nezu breathed, his fingers gripping the steering wheel excitedly as he made his way to the rendezvous. "He wants me to come pick him up from the bakery down at the edge of town near the academy."

Eiji leaned back in the seat and grinned.

"I bet you're happy. I think the psychological thing helped a lot along with the fact that Shirabuki-sama really is to be paired with Kuran-sama."

The noble nodded, glancing at his friend in the back seat through the rear-view mirror.

"I told you I would get him to come to me. What's even better, I think, is that Shirabuki-sama is going to be really pissed and she'll probably go to Kuran earlier than schedueled. She must want to have the pleasure of making him a one-woman man."

After a moment of silence in which the brunette's head was filled with all of the expressions and sounds he could coax from the stoic hunter, Eiji softly said, "Do you think they actually split or is Kiryuu trying to cheat on Kuran to even the score while the purebloods get it on?"

Nezu tilted his head at that and then he shrugged, "Well, it does not matter to me, so long as I can further claim Zero. But actually it is a bit unclear, isn't it...?" The older vampire sighed as he took a turn that would take them to the bakery. "However, he did sound really upset and his voice was scratchy... Judging by that, I would guess that maybe something happened."

Eiji watched his roommate's face turn a bit sympathetic for Zero before he turned in the backseat and laid down. He reached down to the floorboard into his messenger bag that he used for school and pulled out his DS that Nezu had gotten. As much as he'd like to provide background giggles when Kiryuu got in, he felt a little protective over his friend to the point of deciding not to bother them. The Level C was well aware of how much the noble wanted this hunter- that's why he'd helped out so enthusiastically- but in the back of his mind, Eiji was afraid that Zero wouldn't be this pliable for long and he just knew that Nezu would get hurt in the end. Although, the very true fact that the brunette was mellow enough to not get too down when something like getting rejected came along was enough to make the blonde not warn him. And even if Eiji warned his friend, Nezu wouldn't listen. But if it really happened, Zero leaving Nezu, the smaller vampire would definitely be there to comfort his favorite person if the older teen needed it.

So by the time Nezu pulled up beside the bakery, Eiji was absorbed in playing his games as he laid in the back. The green-eyed vampire could see perfectly in the dim light that was turning the sky a funny dark blue, and couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his lips as he spotted a certain silver-haired teenager slowly approaching the car.

Zero's heart was beating a million miles a minute when he removed one of his hands from his pull-over's single pocket and opened the passenger side's door, slipping into the dark-colored car. It was really late... or early depending on your view, but he still wasn't tired in the way someone should be around this time. If his eyes were hazed and his shoulders were drooping, it was because he was in a zombie-like state of soft disbelief. He had called his current object of hatred and ran down to the bakery that wasn't too far from the school, but all the while, his mind was like a still lake: blank and motionless. He should have been in bed, crying over Kaname, but, instead, he chose to go to Nezu... and cry under _his _wing.

Of course, now that he was in the teen's presence, he felt a little wary. He wouldn't leave though. Zero wasn't sure what he'd do if he were alone anymore. The noble had given him a soft, welcoming smile as he got in and they pulled away from the curb. The hunter kept his eyes out the window until he became aware of a familiarly strange presence. He turned in his seat to see a especially recognizable mop of blonde hair slightly shielding bright blue eyes that were currently focused on a Nintendo DS.

"You..." Zero murmurred, barely even realizing that that was his own voice. It sounded so hollow.

The blonde looked up and waved with a wide grin before fumbling to catch up in his game. Zero faintly registered that if this other vampire was with Nezu, then the hunter must have been tricked... But he didn't even care. After all, Kaname really had dumped him.

"That's Eiji. Don't worry about him," a rather suave voice said from the driver's seat. Zero looked over at him sluggishly. How could a young man like him have such a... such a sexy voice...?

"..."

Nezu looked at the slightly taller vampire, his lips still pulled up slightly at the corners attractively.

"Are you all right? I'm surprised you called me for something like this."

Zero parted his lips to try and tell him off for acting like the older vampire was some girl. To tell him that he was just in need of some company. ...But his heart knew all too well what he needed to say and as it blurted from his lips, his damned tears started flowing suddenly.

"Kaname doesn't love me...!"

Both younger occupants in the car jumped slightly and looked at Zero, their eyes widened. But the other vampire had already buried his head in his hands while his shoulders shook silently. He was so stupid... Crying like this over such a silly thing. Well, he didn't think it was silly, but others would. A hand was on his back now and was comfortingly rubbing. Despite how Zero so wanted to jerk away from what was undoubtedly Nezu's hand, the lamenting vampire just soaked up the anti-tension the aristocrat seemed to be radiating.

"Shh... It'll be all right, Zero... Would you like to stay with me?"

Not caring what happened to himself at the moment, Zero just nodded.

--

**Author's Notes:** WOO! I typed this all in one day! But anyways... The most of the chappie takes place in the same night. So like when Nezu is on the way back home with Eiji in tow, they call Sara. As she finds out that Kaname is lovers with a male, the male (Zero, of course) calls Nezu. And while they're talking, Kaname recieves his message. Then as Sara is making her way to Kaname's, Zero is with Nezu. Okay!? The chappie is confusing unless you remember where everyone is.

Oh and the mouse's name, Kasui, can mean 'nap'! The little guy likes to sleep and he'll usually be doing so. ^^

And I KNOW you must be upset about what Zero's doing! YOU MUST BE!!! I nearly died writing that! Please **REVIEW **and tell me what you thought. Feel free to "kya" 'cause there's plenty fodder to do it with! XD


	7. Come To Me

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Oh my gosh, this story is getting crazy. I can't even write long A/N's- I'm so eager!

**Chappie Warnings:** Things that make you go, "NOOO!!!" (BWAHAHA! If you know the little jingle that goes "Things that make you go, "Mmm" then you should do it with that warning and scream "NOOO!!!" when you get to it! I did and I actually laughed out loud. XD)

But seriously: sexual situations both yaoi and hetero. Slight non-con.

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 7- Come To Me**_

Kaname's aura swirled with a frightening mix of anger, concern (for Zero) and anticipation. The anticipation was shamefully from knowing that he would have to bed Sara in a matter of hours. It would probably be around early evening by the time she got here, and the male pureblood was conflicted between wanting to find his true lover or to stay and get it over with with Sara. The sun was breaking the horizon now and Kaname was rather tired. Well, Zero would probably try and kill him at this point if he went to him now and if he was gone when Sara arrived, it would be murder on his reputation. It wasn't specifically his rep that the brunette cared about, but if his prestige is ruined, then his repsect and authority would go with it... And if Kaname lost that, he wouldn't be able to protect Zero when they let the world know about their relationship, and that was what he cared about.

He settled on downing a few blood tablets and sleeping for a few hours so he would be at least not snappy when Sara arrived.

-**Several Hours Later**-

Slightly stormy auburn eyes locked with the other pureblood's gaze as the female pureblood stepped into Kaname's bedroom. Sara also looked a trifle angered and the brunette, standing near his window where he just looked out to see the sun nearing the horizon once more, couldn't imagine why. The bratty woman was getting her way as usual, so she should at least have a cute little smile on as she invaded his privacy without even knocking. Sara and Kaname were both of the same rank, so they didn't have to necessarily act overly respectful with each other, but knocking before entering was simply good manners. As Kaname took a few steps towards her,- and she did the same- he wore a bitter smile, realizing that this other pureblood probably didn't use good manners when she didn't need them.

"Hello, Shirabuki-sama," Kaname said, using the proper way to address a pureblood even though it was by no means required. He actually was hoping it'd annoy her.

"Kaname, please, call me Sara."

Yeah, that had annoyed her. However, she seemed irked when she walked in, but she didn't seem inclined to inform her soon-to-be mate about what it was. Kaname nodded and after a moment of his personal side rebelling against what he had to do, he motioned to the bed.

"Very well. Shall we get started... Sara?"

Her expressioned softened a tiny bit as he said that and she ran her eyes over him, probably noticing that his mask of indifference was a little more enforced than normal. The female pureblood's eyes darkened a little towards him seductively as she languidly made her way to his bed, her lacy dress strap "accidentally" slipping from one small, milky shoulder. Kaname's eyes narrowed as a small ache hit him in his lower regions while he followed her. Indeed, females like Sara were physically different than males... like Zero.

--

His tears had petered off before they reached Nezu's home and he managed to note that, not surprisingly, the aristocrat lived in a very upperclass neighborhood. The houses sported huge yards around their huge houses and Nezu's was no different. The whole community was enclosed in iron gates, but as Zero became aware that Eiji had wandered off into the house somewhere, the young noble had led a dazed hunter into a room. They were now alone in what Zero guessed was Nezu's bedroom.

"Here. Sit down and relax," Nezu said, guiding his "guest" to the edge of the bed. As the silver-haired vampire mindlessly sat, the brunette ran his fingers back through the lustrous locks gingerly which made Zero look up at him with half-mast eyes. The younger male smiled and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Zero shook his head inertly, still looking up at Nezu. The noble swallowed slightly at how the other vampire's expression was making him feel. It made him want to take care of the hunter, yes, but it was mostly making him want to molest him. Zero looked so vulnerable and melancholic...

Nezu's eyes traveled from the nearly responsiveless lilac stare down to the smooth, long expanse of throat, marked by the tattoo. He could see the pulse beating under the skin and he knew that his eyes were most likely speckled with crimson from that thought. He had had a bit of Zero's blood before and he knew it tasted eccentric in a tasty manner, but as every vampire knew, blood tasted so much better if it was sucked from a moaning donor.

The brunette forced his eyes back up to Zero's and the other vampire was still watching him, but now Nezu was a little more than slighty turned on. He neared the hunter even more and when the older male seemed to still be able to know that he wouldn't want to do anything sexual with the younger one, Nezu let loose a subconscious "urge" to be aroused towards Zero. It was kind of like a mental aphrodesiac and suddenly the grey-purple eyes glazed over and he sighed, his muscles relaxing. However, as the aristocrat leaned down closer, the other vampire turned his head slightly.

"I... I don't... ah..." he breathed.

But Nezu just used his hand to easily turn Zero's head back towards him.

"It's fine... I think that we should exact a little revenge on Kuran... What do you think?" he whispered silkily.

The taller vampire stiffened at that and although his body was gradually becoming more and more stimulated by the aura Nezu was making, his eyes shut in grief.

_Kaname..._

He wasn't sure if it was the lure of getting back at the pureblood or what, but he practically allowed the noble to kiss his quivering lips gently. And he seemed to retract into his mind, where depression laid, while the Level B pulled the pull-over up off of Zero's body.

Physical evidence of Nezu's power was noticed proudly by said noble. Zero's cheeks were flushed slightly, and his body was becoming even more aroused- if the very thin layer of sweat was forming on his skin was any indication. The brunette grinned as he crawled up over Zero. The hunter's eyes were still closed and his lips were sweetly parted as light pants and half-sobs pumped from his lungs. Nezu bent his head and planted kisses along Zero's neck and jawline, occassionally nipping or sucking.

"K... Kaname...

Nezu rose his head and rose an eyebrow as he looked down at Zero, who seemed to not even notice that the noble had stopped and was looking at him. The hunter just continued his somewhat ragged breathing and weak thrashing.

"Kaname..." Zero whimpered, knitting his eyebrows in anguish and squeezing his eyelids tighter closed.

But only Nezu was here and the aristocrat scowled at how the vampire under him was calling someone else's name. The younger vampire kissed Zero to silence his soft whines and it seemed that the hunter could barely move, even if he was trying. Nezu noticed that maybe his desire to have Zero submit had resulted in perhaps using a little bit of sedative with his exudation. However, he was too keyed up to stop now and he wanted too much to make the other teen call out _his _name instead of the pureblood's.

--

With every sigh or purr she emitted, Kaname hesitated. This was too uncomfortable, but she was already mostly undressed and he was admittedly becoming hard. He couldn't help his body's response to her exposed chest and delicate flesh- she was beautiful, no doubt, but... But Kaname found the idea of mating with her unappealing. He could do it, of course, but he knew that it would be nothing but an animalistic pleasure and that just wasn't what he was about. The male pureblood was all for getting that sort of bliss, but not like this... He would want it from someone he truly loved. He would want it from Zero.

Not only that, but he also could tell that Sara was already turned on- she was even making the scent for it. That thought also made Kaname's conscience cringe; he really hated how she was writhing about under him and he wasn't even completely undressed yet. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned. That was it, and she was reacting to every one of his fleeting touches to her neck or to her hips. The brunette hardly enjoyed making _Sara_ pleasured. He wished it were Zero instead...

"Kaname..." she wistfully called in a considerably higher-pitched voice than a certain soft violet-eyed vampire. "...come to me..."

The dark-haired vampire actually felt like wrinkling his nose at that, but he just held his apathetic look as he reached to undo his belt... but as he did so, a flash of metal caught his eye. Pausing, he remembered that he had put on Zero's Christmas gift, the silver-colored bracelet, after his shower. He had seen the box it came in while he wandered around his room and had slipped it on. Now he continued to stare at it on his wrist as if it were asking Kaname why he was on top of someone who wasn't Zero.

"Kaname?"

He ignored her and his hands fell away from his pants. He couldn't do this- he loved Zero. And he adored him to the point of not even acting like the virile pureblooded vampire he was. He remembered how he cried for his love when he thought he was gone forever. How he had wanted to die so badly without Zero. His race hardly ever cared for someone that much. Vampires, especially purebloods- the most primal of them all, thought nothing of having sex with someone they didn't love, but Kaname wasn't like those types who were raised around that principle. He was taught that peaceful and moral ways were best and raised around like-minded individuals. He could definitely tap into his beastial side because, although he tried not to, he could still be the violent monster every vampire had inside, but Kaname was civilized. So now, as this young, very enticing and very heated female lay exposed beneath him, his male and untamed natures fought to get his body to mate so his bloodline would thrive. However, Kaname overpowered his instincts and got off of the bed.

"I apologize, but you will have to excuse me."

A rather expensive vase shattered somewhere behind Kaname as Sara's aura raged forth. He didn't flinch at all since his aura could be just as volitile, but he just fixed her with an annoyed glare. That vase had been a gift from a friend...

She snatched up her dress and, as she crammed herself back into it, she snarled, "I can't believe you are choosing some _boy_ over me!"

This made Kaname falter in closing is shirt up and he looked up at her.

"Who told you that?"

"So it's true!" she growled accusingly, as she hooked hooks and strapped straps.

The brunette finished adjusting himself and said cooly, "Yes. I love him and I wouldn't dare have anyone else."

Sara's prissy little fingers curled into angry fists and she threatened, "Well, I hope you have a better excuse than that when the Council finds out that you won't help repopulate--"

"I will repopulate. All I have to do is find a suitable artificial insemination lab," he told her. She blinked at him for a moment before he continued, "I know the Council is against that sort of 'unethical' type of breeding, but I'm sure I can convince them to make an exception."

As Kaname made to put shoes on so he could go find Zero he told Sara to leave, but she just let out another unbecoming snarl and shrieked, "Why would you go through all of the trouble to confront the Council for _that_ when I'm right here!? They are old and stubborn; you know this!"

The resident pureblood just smiled.

"He's worth it."

Without even waiting to make sure she left, Kaname wrote a note on a piece of paper for Takuma to find on the President's desk and disappeared.

Upon arriving at Zero's door, he felt that the hunter was not in and that just made his stomach ache. Had he run off...? Knocking first, but knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Kaname let himself in. As expected, the room was empty, but curiously, right in the middle of the clean floor, there was an empty bag and a partially crumpled sheet of paper. The brunette approached it and picked it up, reading it.

The poor paper incinerated to ash before it even hit the floor after the pureblood memorized the address on it.

Kaname whipped out his phone and speed-dialed Zero's cell phone as he ran full speed to Hirohito Fields.

--

Nezu looked to the floor where Zero's pants were ringing. The noble turned back to Zero, who was looking quite shaken now. He should stop but...

"Zero..." he sighed, kissing his tattoo and feeling a little tingle when he did.

The hunter opened his eyes slightly as Nezu let the aura cool a little.

"Get off of me..." Zero gasped meekly. What the hell had come over him...? He felt like he'd been shot up with some kind of sedative...

Nezu did no such thing, but he snuck a hand up under Zero's shirt. The hunter flinched and his hands reached for the noble to push him off, but he felt the cool finger tips brushing over his right nipple. The brunette probably would have played with it, but as he shifted, his fingers touched something else on his chest. Zero started as he felt the other touch it as well. It was the scar from where Ichiru had etched his name into his chest with a silver knife. The phone finally stopped ringing and it made a noise to alert its owner that they had missed a call, but Nezu was staring down at a visibly panicked hunter.

As Zero thought about it, the more his old fears began to resurface. It was just like it! He was getting molested and about to get raped...! Nezu started to push the shirt up completely so he could see the scars, but as he did so, the actions evoked more painful and humiliating memories for the silver-haired vampire.

_I can't move..._ _Where's that stupid pureblood when I need him...?!_

--

**Author's Notes: **This chappie had turned out waaay too long so actually the last parts in the previous chappie had been the beginning to this one. Yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Cry

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Okay... I started this one after editing chappie 6 and doing chappie 7. I moved around a lot of crap from chappie to chappie and ALL KINDS OF CONFUSING CRAP so if you find any inconsistencies or something, please tell me so I can fix it.

Anyway... I hope you like this one!

**Chappie Warnings:** Angry pureblood, VERY slight residual non-con and Zero being a little OOC to fit the part.

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 8- Cry**_

Dark chocolate locks flew behind Kaname as he dashed towards the richer side of town. It wasn't too far from Cross Academy and this was faster than any other way that he could think of at the moment. He was hardly tired at all by the time Hirohito Fields came into view and the only reason his heart was pounding so loudly was because he was scared to death of what was happening to Zero right now. The hunter hadn't picked up the phone and who knows what that damned Harita was doing to him. Kaname cursed himself- he had promised to never let anyone hurt Zero again. Especially in a sexual manner.

He would freaking kill Nezu Harita if Zero was so much as frowning. ...Actually, he'd kill Nezu anyway.

--

The tranquilizer-like aura that Nezu had used was still somewhat affecting the older vampire, so he couldn't exactly force the brunette off, but he sure could try. Zero squrimed and moved his legs as much as he could to maybe knee Nezu in a special place, but the noble just raised himself up higher on his own knees. The green-eyed teen pushed up Zero's shirt until he could see the marred skin that he had been feeling.

Nezu's eyes widened at the lines that were slashed over Zero's right pectoral. It was shocking that they were there anyway- vampires don't scar easily, but it was much more shocking when he realized that it spelled a name. _Ichiru_.

"That's your brother's name isn't it?" Nezu asked.

But Zero was trying to get free. Kaname wasn't going to come was he? He had let the hunter go for a reason so he had to do this himself.

"Let me up, bastard!" he hissed. He could sulk about everything later. He felt so stupid that he'd gotten depressed enough to go with this kid. "I don't know what your special power is, but I'm sure you did something to me. Get off!"

Nezu frowned. Now that Zero was able to speak coherently, he saw that maybe this wasn't the best way to get someone's affections. If he were that kind of person, the dark-haired vampire could have totally taken advantage of Zero, but...

"I can mildly affect people's brain activity..." he said off-handedly. "Tell me why this is written on your chest like this," Nezu murmurred, pulling Zero's shirt back down.

A stormy lilac glare was promptly issued and Zero just snarled, "It's none of your business."

Nezu was smart enough to know that whoever did this had done it without Zero's consent and they had probably hurt him. He also knew that he wasn't being any better than whomever had sliced Ichiru's name there. He regarded the vampire under him momentarily and was about to get off when suddenly a fist was flying at him. He simply leaned back a little, but Zero's knuckle clipped one of the aristocrat's swollen fangs, getting a nice cut on his hand. Nezu reeled back as the Cross Academy student flinched in pain. Zero made to tend slightly to his wound, but the sight of burning red eyes above him made him freeze. Now that Nezu's eyes weren't green, he looked even more like Kaname... But that wasn't the issue right now.

"Don't you even try it..." Zero warned, thankful that his limbs seemed to be regaining strength as he gathered himself to defend as best he could. He knew this look Nezu had anywhere.

The noble had gotten a slight taste of the blood when the cut was made, but the smell of it was even more provoking... It smelled so good. So exotic. It tasted just like he remembered... and he had to have more.

Zero let out a dangerous growl as Nezu suddenly grabbed the wrist of the hand that was healing swiftly and brought the now clenched fist to his mouth. The hunter had barely any energy left from all of his fruitless struggling, but he would have to use a charm. It would have to be a good one to keep Nezu down until he could get away... One that powerful would need more energy than he had and would probably result in knocking himself out, though... He winced as he felt Nezu's tongue sweep over his bloodied knuckle and was glad that the wound had healed so no saliva got in to form a bond, but he tried wrenching his arm away when the strong Level B moved to lick his wrist instead. The stupid kid was going to bite him...!

Everything became all noise and motion when the door to Nezu's room flew open and the blonde kid from earlier burst in. He tensed when Nezu rounded on him with a shade of crimson he'd never seen flood his eyes, but he recovered and said, "Nezu, Kuran is here!"

"...Eiji?" Nezu said like he just realized who it was.

But Zero watched as the smaller vampire's cerulean eyes flickered with fear and he ran into the room, past the bed and hid near a dresser. Then the hunter felt it. An aura so upset and dark, it made Zero queasy... He had no time to groan at the feeling because he leaned back as far into the pillows as he could when a damn near visible wave of intense energy blasted the noble vampire right off of him and Nezu slammed into the wall wear Eiji had run near. Zero looked to where he flew to see a thick crack running up the wall and a jagged circle where the aristocrat had nearly been forced through the wall. Nezu was now motionless on the floor and blood was flowing from his parted lips. Eiji had crawled over and was shaking him frantically.

Zero gulped at the sight and turned to the doorway where another dark-haired vampire was standing. The silver-haired vampire saw the absolute murder in the newcomer's blazing eyes and nearly wished that Nezu was back so the Level B could get beaten the crap out of instead of him. But, wait... Zero knew this vampire...

"Kaname...?" he whispered.

It didn't even look like him! Zero had only seen him look like this a few times and even then, it had scared him. It scared him now, too... Kaname only glanced at the prefect once as if checking to see if he was all right before crossing the room to where Eiji was huddled over Nezu protectively. Zero struggled to sit up.

"Get out of the way," Kaname commanded the shivering blonde. Eiji was only a Level C and would never stand a chance against a pureblood, but he just clutched at Nezu's body, resisting his instincts. His brain knew that a pureblood could eat him for lunch- figuratively and literally- but his body would never leave his best friend in danger...

"...N-no..."

Kaname's lips curled back in a snarl and he reached down. He could easily use his powers to force Eiji to move, but it'd be more satisfying to hurt the blue-eyed vampire in the process...

"Kaname!"

The pureblood immediately reacted to his true mate's voice and he turned.

Zero fought his exhaustion- now his normal sleep-deprivation was catching up to join the other drowzinesses- and gave Kaname a stern look.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't hurt the blonde one- he didn't do anything...!"

The enraged vampire huffed and looked back to the frightened teen on the floor, shielding Nezu with his very body. If Kaname weren't pissed as all hell, he might have commended the Level C on his bravery. No vampire would usually try to get in the way of a pureblood. This blonde vampire must be like Kaname then- able to resist his normal animal-like instincts to protect the one he loves no matter what he was to face while doing so.

"Fine. But Harita--"

Zero forced his voice to work.

"No! You've already hurt him and got him off of me; he won't bother anyone anymore! Let's just go back... Please..."

Kaname was having a bit of trouble trying to not listen to Zero's pleas (because last time the hunter had begged to spare someone's life, that someone had come back and wreaked more havoc) but at the sound of a dull thump, the pureblood spun around in alarm. Aparently, Zero had tried to climb off of the bed, but was too weak; he was now laying in a limp pile on the floor. Kaname was by his side in the blink of an eye and breathed out in relief when he gathered him in his arms. His lover had merely passed out.

With a final glare over to a still unmoving aristocrat vampire and a softly crying common vampire, Kaname slipped Zero's pants on the hunter easily and left as quickly as he'd arrived.

-**Thirty Minutes Later**-

His vision blurred severely as he fluttered his eyes open. He was still alive? Nezu thought for sure that Kuran would kill him... His body ached as he sat up in his bed and looked to the side of his room opposite the door. There was a mess of blood and bits of wall. That must have been where he was thrown...

Suddenly, as he cleared his throat, the taste of unfamiliar blood hit his senses. It wasn't Zero's and it wasn't his own... Feeling a little silly as he thought this, he also ruled out Kasui since the little rodent was currently settling down for a nap in his cage across the room. Frantically and abruptly, he realized that there was no squealing.

"Eiji...!" he called, forgetting the blood thing for a moment.

As he turned to slide off of the other side of the bed, nearer to the door, his hand ran into a firm lump in the bed. He jumped slightly and looked down to see a rather girly-shaped form under his covers. He put a hand to his chest and sighed. Nezu pulled back the blanket he was also situated under to reveal his best friend. The blonde was curled up next to him, sleeping away.

"Did you put me in bed?" Nezu asked, a soft, tired smile on his face. But the smile faded when he saw a bandage wrapped around Eiji's neck. A bit of red had soaked through. He swallowed what he knew what had happened and he leaned down to finger the wrappings. As he did this, his findings only got worse when he moved the collar of Eiji's purple t-shirt to the side. There was a bluish-green mark on his shoulder and when Nezu moved it down the sleeping vampire's arm farther, he saw that it was only one of a few more finger-shaped bruises on the common vampire's upper arm.

Eiji must have let the noble feed from him. As Nezu thought longer about it he felt worse and worse. The brunette knew that he had a bit of a control problem when it came to blood and if he took so much from Eiji - _his _Eiji - that the blonde didn't heal right away, then the noble wished that Kuran had knocked out the Level C too, so he wouldn't have been awake to offer his blood to a weakened Nezu.

The brunette frowned deeply as he ran his fingers over the marks that those very same digits had caused. He had gripped pretty hard...

"Nezu-chan...?"

Eiji's sleep-clouded eyes opened slowly.

Nezu drew his hand away and shakily apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you--"

"You're okay!" Eiji cried, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Nezu. The upper class vampire winced as his recently, still-healing fractured bones were pressed against, but the blonde quickly eased up. They both knew that a Level C's blood would take longer to work on a Level B's wounds. "Oops..."

Nezu brought his arms up too and hugged back, which he didn't do too often, and buried his face in the crook of Eiji's neck.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

Eiji stiffened for a moment when Nezu actually turned his glomp into a real embrace and he relaxed after a moment, laughing softly, "Aw, you didn't hurt me too bad, Nezu-chan..."

"I did," Nezu insisted, sounding very upset that he had done so. It even kind of sounded like he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that it was Eiji he had been drinking from so roughly... And he even left the blonde alone to defend himself against a enraged pureblood. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and felt his stomach ache faintly at the thought of what would he would have done if Kuran had killed Eiji... He was the worst friend ever. "I'm so sorry."

Eiji also turned to be more nestled against Nezu as well and smiled. Actually, it had hurt and Kaname had scared the crap out of him, but... Eiji wouldn't tell his crush that.

"It's okay..."

--

**Author's Notes:** I know it seemed a little strange to have Nezu react that way to the blood, but the original Nezumi from the other series also had control problems, so to me, it makes sense. XD If you've read _Under Our Noses_ then you know what I mean.

Heehee, did you notice where it said that Nezu was Eiji's crush? AIN'T THAT _**CUTE**_!? I love Eiji.

And I think there will be a lemon in the next chappie. I hope you enjoyed the three chappies in sucession! I typed them during exam week! Aren't you glad I never study? ^^


	9. Anything For You

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credit**: to** lightpathetic** for the bloodbond's "location" ability.

**Author's Notes:** I'm in a very anti-social mood! O.o I don't know why... (I just had a friend over against my will, said not a word to him and just waited for him to leave- I'm so mean...) Luckily, typing fanfictions doesn't seem to register properly as being "social". Anyhow... If you've voted in my poll (which will remain open until this story is complete) the current leading choice is "waiter and patron"! ^^ If you've not yet voted, please do so! XD

**And another thing** that I've noticed thanks to FF's messaging system... A lot of you are favoriting or putting this story on watch and I am thrilled that you love it but... I would be more thrilled if you would also _**review**_. Pleeeeaaaase~!? I love hearing what you think. It encourages me greatly.

Oh yes, and I recieved a (maybe inadvertent) "kya"! It was actually very critical-feeling and I think it may have lengthened the fic! :o That's how crazy it was. I didn't even think of the possiblities a certain thing in the last chappie had dug up! But now that it has been brought to my attention, it will definitely brin something that I thought I extinguished back to life. That probably made no sense to you, unless you are **shazzy_palahniuk** (the person who "kya"-ed, whether they meant to or not! XD). I'd like to thank them, though. So THANK YAS **shazzy**! Although, about haflway through this chappie, I realized that it probably won't be exactly what you thought. XDD

AND one more thing. heehee... YenGirl recently wondered how manny pillows Kaname and Zero destroy everytime they make love and... well, it inspired a happening in this chappie ^^

**Chappie Warnings: **A half-assed lemon... ^^; But the cirtus makes it a bit lengthy either way, I think, so just beware of that.

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 9- Anything For You**_

Completely unaware to the rather harmless danger he was in, Zero let loose a small moan from the ache in his skull as he came to. At first he just registered that he was on his back, in a bed with the covers up to his chin and noticed that a pureblood... Kaname... was close. But then, as he pushed himself up to a sideways half-sitting, half-laying position, still under the quilt, he realized that he was in said pureblood's bed and that he was nude save for his boxers.

Of course, there were much more pressing matters like...

"Kaname's gonna murder me for doing that..."

It felt like he had gotten a few hours of rest, but his refreshed mind only served to make him see how stupid he had been last night. Zero closed his eyes and gripped the soft fabric under his fingers. He'd called Nezu for company. Nezu! And what was nearly as worse as almost being raped again, Kaname had to save him- right after they basically broke up. How pathetic.

Zero sighed and stored his mortification away to mope about later in his room, alone, and softly reached through the bond to simply get a clearer location of his bondmate. Oddly enough, the brunette wasn't even in the corridor his room was, but he seemed to be downstairs in the foyer... Well, the prefect could escape through the window, then. As he scooted closer to the edge of the large bed, either Kaname felt the light mental poke or he simply reached back in a coincidence, and the silver-haired vampire sensed the pureblood "locate" him as well. The brunette had done this before so the feeling wasn't much of a shock, but Zero found himself hesitating in his escape.

What would Kaname do if he found that Zero had left his room? Surely, he wouldn't get mad or upset in any manner, really, so why should the hunter feel like maybe he should stay put? The prefect scoffed quietly and thought dryly, _Like hell I'm gonna start being so freaking girly again._ That's what made him crawl to Nezu like some desperate whore... Even if the pureblood got riled up for no reason, Zero could handle him pretty well, he was sure. Besides... it wasn't as if the younger vampire was obligated to be cooperative with the older one any longer... So he could do whatever suited him, now, without having to worry about what would or would not be only fair to the both of them.

Hoping Kaname wouldn't burst in suddenly and randomly and see his ex-lover trying to leave, (because actually, Zero wouldn't know what to do but obey if the pureblood asked him to stay- they may have broken up, but the hunter knew on some level that he still felt for Kaname... a lot) Zero quickly found his clothes that he had snuck out in slung over the back of a chair near the brunette's desk. Feeling the chill of the room despite the heat flowing from the vents somewhere in the large room, Zero grabbed his jeans and shoved his legs into them trying not to think of when Nezu Harita had slipped them from his hips with that twisted smile of what the noble insisted was adoration on his lips. He hadn't removed his underwear that time, okay, but that made it no less horrible for the hunter. For Zero, it was no different on a basic level than what his twin had done to the older one mere months ago. Even now, just recalling either pair of undesirable hands sliding over his body in a mock form of what the hunter and Kaname shared- used to share... It made him shiver and let out a shaky sigh.

It had not been that long since the whole thing with Ichiru and now he'd nearly brought the terror back upon himself in the form of a selfish Level B with a control issue. And now said noble vampire had seen the disgracing scars... The humiliation was endless, wasn't it? Perhaps Nezu would look down his nose at Zero like he was nothing but a slut now... That would be better... Or... maybe the aristocrat will come back, but this time, just throw Zero down and rape him, since the younger vampire knew that the academy student was no stranger to such treatment now. The older vampire was merely a toy, it seemed. Even to his brother.

But he closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was more or less all right at the moment. He was alone again... He would dread the moment Nezu returned later. Unfortuately, it seemed that Zero didn't really notice that there was no way for Nezu to possibly know what had transpired in the past with the two Kiryuu twins...

Suddenly, as he finished zipping himself up and reached for his long-sleeved shirt, all at once feeling weary again, his phone in his pocket chirped twice and fell silent as Zero jumped in surprise. Knowing that it meant that he had missed a call, he relaxed slightly and fished it out, looking to see...

_1 Missed Call: Kaname_

Was everything just trying to make him feel worse than he already did? He knew that the pureblood had tried to call when he was with the other brunette, God! He wrinkled his nose and cleared the call from his cell before shoving it back into his pocket. But it wasn't that he was mad at Kaname, but rather, he was mad at himself for always being so hung up over the prince of vampires. It was like no matter what happened to him, it was always Kaname he wanted in the end. Even if it would be better for him to forget the dark-haired vampire... Zero couldn't help himself. He was trapped in the state of being in love with the stupid pureblood. Meh, what kind of hunter was he supposed to be...?

Once again, his progress to get dressed and leave was hindered by something that only confirmed that today was just not his day. Even though he felt a little hungry for fresh blood, his senses were much stronger than they would normally be if he had felt this small degree of bloodlust about three months ago. However, that wasn't what further fed the depressed little raincloud over his head... the scent of a female vampire coming from somewhere in the room managed to supply the cloud for a whole nother week though.

Feeling an useless surge of jealously and protectiveness, he swung to the direction and narrowed his eyes at a conspicuous wad of bedclothes near a clothes hamper and stormed over. Zero knew that he shouldn't be so dramatic, but it was _right there_... He stopped about a foot away from the blankets and glared at them, the scent obviously coming from them was a bit old, but it was unmistakable: a woman had laid on these. Sara Shirabuki had laid on them while Kaname mounted her and helped _repopulate_.

Zero clenched his fangs and fists as that digusting little image played out in his mind. It hadn't even been that long from when the hunter was kicked out of Kaname's room to when said pureblood took the prefect back to the academy. What- had the two damned purebloods happily screwed each other before the brunette reluctantly drug himself from their cozy little nest to save the taxing, foolish, little ex-human? Zero's cheeks burned with shame and his amethyst eyes stung with tears. How could someone be so cruel...? How like a pureblood. How like Kaname.

The silver-haired vampire tore his eyes from the incriminating pile and tearily snatched his shirt from the chair, but in the process, he'd caught the furniture with the jerk and sent it crashing to the floor. It didn't hurt anything or break, but it made quite a noise. Kaname most likely heard it and before Zero could even curse himself because he knew that the other was going to come up here, he felt a very familiar Level A aura swiftly approaching the door.

--

"Ne-chan, are you still going to go after Kiryuu?" the blonde asked, closing his favorite pink DS.

Nezu sighed and just poked Kasui on the nose.

"...I ...I don't want Kuran to hurt you again..." the younger muttered.

This time, the brunette looked to where Eiji was laying on his back up on the bed, but the common vampire was simply looking up at the ceiling with his hands laying on his belly.

"Thank you... But I don't intend to let Kuran surprise me like that again." the older assured.

Eiji's aura turned a little upset at hearing that and Nezu picked up on the change immediately.

"Eiji?"

The Level C drew his eyebrows together and pursed his lips as if he was trying to hold what he wanted to say inside. He wanted to get up and cry, _He'll kill you if you keep going after Kiryuu...! So just stay safe... with me._ But he had to let Nezu be happy... and if that meant ceding him to someone else then so be it. Even if he was left alone in the end. Obviously the upper class vampire didn't think of the blonde in that way...

"Eiji... Are you okay?"

Nezu was now kneeling by his friend's side and looking down at him worriedly. The blonde vampire's eyes were closed and his hands were quivering on his stomach. The brunette put a hand on the other's forehead. "Are you sick?" Common vampires, because of their large percentage of human blood, got sick way more often than upper class vampires, so it was possible.

Eiji smiled wryly as he kept his eyes shut to hide the tears threatening to surface- that was for when he was alone. His voice cracked slightly as he said in a strangely amused tone, "I think so, Ne-chan..."

Love sick? Sick with worry? Ill from the strain of holding his feelings inside? All of the above.

"Ne-chan, honestly," Eiji murmurred in an attempt to keep Nezu from harm's way. "I think you should try to remember how protective purebloods are..."

A soft chuckle drifted from Nezu's sculped lips as his cool hand moved to ruffle the blonde locks.

"Don't worry... You know, I have done some digging and found that the younger Kiryuu is dead."

Blue eyes opened and were watering slightly, but the brunette just continued, "And a few other small clues have lead me to believe that Zero and his brother were hostile towards each other and Ichiru actually was the one who etched his name into the older twin. So I think that the scar could be a weak spot. All I have to do is soothe Zero and get him to trust me by showing that I am not like his brother..."

"Nezu, promise me something!" Eiji suddenly demanded, sitting up and holding Nezu's head in his hands. The common vampire held his friend's emerald stare and when Nezu nodded, the blonde whispered, "If Zero refuses... or, God forbid, Kuran comes, get out of there and never try again."

The brunette's eyes widened slightly as he watched Eiji's pretty eyes start to shimmer with moisture.

"Why?"

Eiji frowned deeper and bowed his head to rest on Nezu's.

"I don't want you to die, Ne-chan... Please... Not over something like this."

Maybe Nezu's happiness wasn't as strong as a reason to keep quiet about some things as Eiji thought.

--

"...Where are you going now?" he murmurred softly in a tone mixed from a light sort of sarcasm and honest curiosity at the sight of Zero standing by an upturned chair. The swimming lilac eyes narrowed bitterly in reply and the prefect's jaw tensed. Kaname lowered his eyes momentarily as he stepped completely into his room and shut the door with just enough force so that it clicked shut, but did not slam. "Are you going back to _him_?"

Zero glared sharply at the insinuation. Kaname was the one who was back here nailing another vampire while the hunter was about to get raped again...! But if the hunter opened his mouth now...

"I suppose I won't stop you this time, Zero, if you must leave me... If... you need someone else..."

...he felt like he would start to really cry.

"Kaname, I don't know what you're going on about when you're the one who just needed a body to... a body to... uh..." he tried, his words starting loud and angry and quickly falling sorrowed. Zero couldn't bring himself to speak the damn near unbearable truth aloud and he buried his face in his hands just as the big, stupid tears rolled from his eyes pathetically.

Much too far away, Kaname frowned and his body stiffened in response to his bondmate's quiet sobs. What was Zero talking about? Okay, so maybe the brunette had been about to mate with Sara, but he'd done the right thing, hadn't he? Kaname had gone to find his lover instead to apologize for being so impatient with the silver-haired vampire earlier. He knew that perhaps he shouldn't have told him to leave like he had... but... even so, the pureblood definitely did not expect Zero to go to another vampire for comfort! Above all, Nezu Harita- a mere child compared to Kaname! The kid was practically a damned stalker! Even Yuuki would have made more sense to turn to, if the older vampire had upset Zero so much for the hunter to seek a friend. It could have been almost anyone than someone who would even dare to try and touch _Kaname's _beloved in that manner. Especially after Ichiru had done such unspeakable horrors to the elder Kiryuu...

And now Zero was even more insecure about his bondmate's love, if that was possible at this point. Of course, Kaname knew that that was why the other vampire kept asking and begging over the Sara issue, but, as the currently observing vampire gradually started to give in to his bond's insistance to go stroke Zero's silky grey locks until the hunter fell asleep peacefully in his arms, he now felt rather foolish over how oblivious he had been to his signifigant other's very precise emotional needs. Zero needed reassurance. He needed to know that who he loved and who he even bothered to _not _threaten (because when Zero Kiryuu doesn't threaten you, he must at least consider you an almost-friend) were really someone worth keeping close. And when it came to a particular pureblood who had come around romantically at a very rough section in Zero's life, the re-enforcement was crucial. If it wasn't too late- and Kaname prayed it wasn't- then maybe the pureblood could try once more. It wasn't as if he _really _wanted to push the ex-human away and he still loved him dearly; loved him more than anything on this Earth, so this time, he would try-- no. He _will_ keep him happy, no matter what it took. Forget what the Council thought (unless it negatively affected Zero or the Level A's ability to protect the other's safety/well-being, naturally) and forget what the public thought.

The brunette had thought that he was doing it right last time he had vowed something along these lines, but as he approached a sniffling Zero silently, he saw that obiviously he hadn't doing something right.

"You have been brought to tears a lot since you've _truly _met me. Haven't you... Zero?"

"...?"

Zero raised his head slightly and blinked away the fog of hot wetness clouding his puffy eyes to see a up-close version of the pureblood's loosened silk tie before the other's arms were wrapped around his back, pulling him in for a firm, unyeilding embrace. It held all of the warmth the prefect craved... He had such affection and safety in these arms... _But_... _No_...

"L... Let me go..." he whimpered softly, trying so hard not to fall victim to his body and bond's alerts that _this_- this person- was who would make all of his anguish and despair turn to nothing but a memory. However, Zero knew better... right?

"I will not," Kaname murmurred gently and decidedly as he buried his nose in the feather-soft locks of hair near Zero's ear. He smelled like that _other _vampire... "You are so uspet with me..." the pureblood breathed sadly, but didn't wait for an answer. "I really am sorry for telling you to go back to your room, Zero, and I won't make up an excuse or blame you. This was my fault."

Zero's fingers tightened slightly where they were on the brunette's sides, but just gulped.

"You know, I think I realize why exactly you didn't want me with Sara. You just don't like the notion of me bedding anyone but you, right? Human thinking."

The hunter felt his chest clench slightly and he once again put tension in his muscles as if he was going to try and break away. However, Kaname also solidified his hold on the half-dressed body before him- Zero wasn't going anywhere. The prefect's voice was taut as he spoke.

"Well I'm sorry if the human race is so moral, but what does it matter anyway? I know you've already helped keep the bloodline going, and I understand, so just let me go! I'll never bother you again..."

Cocoa eyes widened a bit and the brunette said, slight shock in his tone, "I didn't mate with Sara. I'm not going to."

Neither of them said nothing for a moment, but when Zero finally dared to look directly at the pureblood, disbelief in his lilac eyes, Kaname continued, "I couldn't bring myself to do it... So I told her that I would try artificial insemination."

"A... And she just left?" Zero whispered.

Kaname gave a dry smirk, but his eyes were warm as he held Zero's assailable gaze.

"Well... after giving me an earful, yes."

After a moment of the hunter's eyes darting over his bondmate's face as if trying to tell whether he was speaking the truth, Zero's fingers tightened more and his face screwed up in an effort to not cry. Kaname was right- he cried a lot now. He lost his battle and let out a strangled sob and buried his face in the brunette's dark green dress shirt. Afterwards he would apologize for getting it all wet, but for now he just wrapped his arms around Kaname and cried. The pureblood loosened his hug, but kept it reassuring and affectionate, gently cooing to his love that it was okay and that he could cry as much as he wanted. That that's what he was here for.

Zero eventually stopped crying after a few minutes and Kaname simply rubbed his lover's back in slow circles while the hunter kept his forehead nestled just below the pureblood's collar bone area silently. The ex-human felt calmed by these motions and he subconsciously remembered how Nezu had also massaged his back in the car, but the noble's hand motion had been a back and forth one and provided a shallow comfort. He wondered fleetingly how Kaname knew that this sluggish rotation was so much better... It was just one of those things that meant that maybe they really were made to love one another.

"Kaname..." the younger vampire suddenly whispered, his voice hoarse from crying the way he had been.

The brunette's tone was so open and clear when he softly answered, "Yes, Zero?"

Zero internally warmed- Kaname always answered him that way. So respectful and so affectionate all at once...

"Make love to me..."

Kaname's eyes hued crimson briefly and he rode out a short wave of sharp arousal that bolted downwards while quietly inhaling in what wasn't quite a gasp. Zero continued before the pureblood could respond (not that he knew what to say to that immediately...)

"I know I acted foolishly--"

"Very foolishly..." Kaname added both to lighten the mood and to seriously convey how worried he had been.

Zero blushed, but his head was now turned to the side to look at the wall as he rested on Kaname.

"Yes... I know. But... you told me to just go to my room... like... like I didn't matter. As if whether or not I cared about you being with someone else other than me didn't matter."

"Zero..."

The hunter looked up at the pureblood and his poofy eyes shone with a kind of hopeless desperation for Kaname to understand why he has acted the way he had.

"And I thought that you had decided that I wasn't worth putting up with my complaints- I complained a lot didn't I, Kaname? I'm sorry...- so you would just go with Sara and start a nice, normal family...! And- And I went to my room and I found Harita's address and then- and then I saw the blankets and they smelled like Sara--!"

Zero's extended sentences were silenced by a long, pale finger and Kaname leaned down, holding the other's wild eyes.

"Zero..." he whispered, his face softened in the face of his bondmate's adorable insistance and desire to explain everything as if the pureblood needed a reason for all of this. "I understand. And there is no need to apologize so stop. I should be saying that I am sorry for treating you so badly. I thought that I had more class than the other vampires, but it seems I can't even take care of you properly. I didn't want you to leave _me_. You were just so upset about Shirabuki-san and everything I did to assuage you wouldn't work."

The hunter looked panicked again once he heard that, but Kaname shook his head.

"I should have been more clear: Zero, I love you more than any female pureblood after my seed which I so freely give you..." he paused for a smirk and a Zero-grunt. "You are my most precious thing... Did you forget already what happened? What we went through not too long ago?"

The prefect lowered his eyes and did indeed remember the whole Ichiru fiasco. He hadn't forgot, exactly... just... forgot what it meant.

"Yes... I risked my life for you and for your sake Zero. I nearly killed myself because I thought you were dead...!" Kaname mumured urgently. "I am not praising my bravery, but I want you to know that that means I would die for you... and I found you under some other boy? I wanted to kill him so badly, you saw. Luckily for the child, you stopped me, but the point is, I am for you and you are for me."

"Kaname, I'm so sorr-" Zero tried.

"No more apologies. You've done nothing wrong... But..."

The brunette dipped his head to press his lips to Zero's, kissing him sweetly and briefly.

"I just want you to let this burn a message into your memories," the kiss returned, but now it bore the passion of a million lovers and the intensity of the stars and the sun crashing together. Zero gasped and nearly fell to his knees when Kaname pulled back a millimeter and gave the smoldering message in a low voice: "I will do anything for you."

Their eyes suddenly set aflame and they were at each other in such a way that witnesses may have taken as a vicious fight until their mouths met again in a bloody dance of fangs and tongues and lips. The scent of each other's blood and arousal thickened the atmosphere swiftly and at this point in the holiday break, most of the vampires were still gone. Anyone still left or who had returned most likely knew about the President's relationship anyway and were either currently trying to ignore the scents or deciding to go out for a nice evening stroll in the courtyards...

Zero breathed out softly in a shudder of superficial relief and mounting desire and was painfully ready for his lover by the time Kaname even got around to removing his own trousers. The hunter was now more-or-less backside-up, but couldn't really bring himself to lay still and stay flat like the position the pureblood had laid him in. Rather, Zero decided that he wanted to actually _be_ on his hands and knees while the brunette led a trail of feathery kisses down his spine. Kaname smirked against the lilac-eyed teen's silky skin when he felt Zero wriggle slightly when the pureblood reached the lower areas of the spine. How cute...

The hunter was completely undressed of course and Kaname 's pants weren't even fully up on his waist, so as the older vampire discarded those properly and made himself in the same state of dress as his beloved, he reached around Zero's hips and caressed the rigidity he found there. Zero's head had been dropped between his shoulders and he had seen Kaname's hand, but even so, the touch of his bondmate and lover on his hot, aching flesh felt so good he nearly came then. It had been a while since he got such attention from someone he really wanted and needed it from. He held his breath in an attempt to control himself even as Kaname continued to fondle him, seeming to be very aware of how it was undoing Zero already. Although, if truth be told, Kaname wasn't in a much better predicament. He too was extremely ready to finally make love to Zero after the stretch of time where they barely even got intimate.

The two vampires weren't thinking about much else except for how horny they were for each other right now, but they both yearned for a break. A permanent break from all of their problems. In the beginning there was Ichiru. And now the Nezu and Sara issues. Those names weren't so intimidating to someone who had no idea of the numerous sub-problems that those names hid. So many tears and doubt and anxiety. So much pain and anger and misunderstanding. All they had was each other to shelter one another from the soul-corroding damage, but if they couldn't be open with each other and the people around them, then they might as well not be supporting each other at all, right? If Zero was there for Kaname, and if Kaname was there for Zero- no matter what, then they could definitely do anything. Could overcome anything and anyone for any reason, whether it be as critical as an unwanted and pushy suitor or as seemingly trivial as Night Class girls running rampant. Kaname would indeed do anything for Zero and the younger vampire certainly would try his hardest to mirror the effort.

Zero's arms slackened and he was about four inches shy of getting a face-full of pillow when he felt fingers burrowing into his body gently, yet efficiently. He let out a lazy moan as he pushed himself back up, half-consciously speading his knees farther apart to readily allow more access. They hadn't done it many times due to the younger vampire's shyness, but Zero so wanted this right now. Unfortunately, that didn't make him immune to the usual feelings of innocent embarrassment as Kaname was treated to the buffet that was his mate's body. So now the hunter blushed at his own behavior and the urge to push his hips out in a silent invitation... Well, said hunter tentatively carried out said action and received a growl in approval and eager agreement from Kaname.

The brunette positioned himself at Zero's ring of muscle and knew that he wouldn't hurt him very badly even if he went in quickly. It was never pointed out because that would be so heartless, but they both knew that the hunter's entrance wasn't as tight as it should be at this point due to the older Kiryuu's horrid recent-past. However, it was still a bit snug for Kaname and it still was tight enough to cause lots and lots of pleasure... It was perfect to cause this:

"Ahh...! _God_!"

...from Zero. And as long as Zero felt that good, Kaname was fine.

Love-making commenced, but at a rather comical point of ascension to their climax, Zero's fingers seemed to develop into his vampire claws for a moment in his throes of stimulation and they sliced into one of Kaname's pillows harshly. They both heard the loud _**rip**_ but neither cared one iota nor really noticed in their keening, but once the pureblood shot his physical lust within his mate and Zero also came, something decided to make this moment not so dramatic. As the hunter's strength left his limbs, he flopped down face-first into the pillow and downy feathers poofed out rapidly into the air around them. As they fluttered slowly to the bed, to the floor and dusted themselves on the vampires, Kaname and Zero laughed.

--

**Author's Notes:** Woah, that lemon sucked, I think... I'm sorry, but I've been really busy lately cuz my stinkin' english teacher likes to think that just because we're in _honors_ she can assign shitloads of work that is all due in ridiculous intervals and act as if we don't have other classes... ANYWAY! Please _**review**_ and continue reading! ^^ Hopefully the next chappie won't take as long.


	10. Taking Care Of Business

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** I'm not exactly sure what should happen in this chappie, only a vague idea... so... I started it mainly because it was Friday and I felt like I should type... e_e;

**Chappie Warnings:** Nothing worth mentioning, I don't think. :3 Unless random drama is worth mentioning...

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 10- Taking Care Of Business**_

Recognizing instantly who it was at his door, the noble said with slight amusement, "You know you don't have to stand there like that."

Outside of Nezu's door, Eiji flinched and put on a wide grin as he pushed the door open, walking in.

"Sorry... Sometimes I wonder if I should knock and end up hesitating--"

"What is wrong with you lately?" the brunette suddenly asked, his smile fading as he stood up from his desk where Kasui was currently curled up on top of some homework Nezu had been doing. Eiji froze in his bare-footed steps and his own smile took on an even more fake look. The common class vampire inwardly sighed- Nezu could read him too well...

"What do you mean...?"

Nezu approached him, easily invading personal space without either of them really getting uncomfortable. Of course, the blonde did avert his eyes for a moment as he knew that he would have to tell his friend _something_ close to the truth of what was wrong.

"Well..." Eiji began, still not really looking directly at Nezu. "You know how I don't want you going after Kiryuu, so that's most of it..."

The noble nodded, his eyes looking a bit ashamed that he was causing his companion such stress and he murmured, "Yes..."

Blue eyes glanced up into Nezu's while the younger vampire added, "But also I have to go out and do something tonight--"

Suddenly, Nezu didn't like the way his friend's words were sounding like he was saying... goodbye?

"Eiji...? What are you telling me?"

The shorter vampire's thin smile came back, a shadow of his usual bright, sunny grin, and his delicate arm came up to hug one of his sides as if this were hard for him to say.

"I'm going to go somewhere and I might not return in the morning..." _Or the next one..._ "But I suppose you can try and wait up for me, if you want..."

Green eyes rounded out and Nezu reached out, grabbing Eiji's shoulders. He nearly shouted, "What does that mean? What are you going to do?" This freaking sounded like he was leaving him or... or going to do something stupid! "You can't leave me, Eiji, you're the only one I've got left...!" Some sort of fear and desperation crept into his pleas as he saw that his roommate didn't look like he was going to stay no matter how much he begged. "Please, you can't leave me like Mother and Father did!"

Eiji just shook of the shivers of sorrow threatening to make him give in. He knew Nezu would feel this way when he told him, but he had to stay strong- this was for the best. For everyone.

"Nezu, you've got Kasui to keep you company, remember?" he said softly, reaching up to gently lift Nezu's now weak fingers from his shoulders. The grassy-eyed vampire's lips parted slightly in disbelief at what he was hearing, but he just stared at Eiji while the Level C continued, "Besides... once you get Zero... you won't need me any more."

--

The hunter's mind raced. This was it. Zero had it. This _had_ to be the correct conclusion of his research. All of the data made sense and any other theory that he had followed up on paled at how supported this one was. He had become a stable ex-human because the percentage of Shizuka's blood in all of the diluted and mixed blood he had taken in finally overcame the percentage of Zero's human blood she had drank that night. It was highly unlikely for such a thing to ever happen again, anytime soon, but that was the only thing that could explain it. Shizuka had lived on in the people who had partaken in her lifeblood and Zero had fed from both of them- Kaname and Ichiru, his madness absorbing any trace of his master's essence and his body automatically put it towards quelling The End inside of him.

...He was free.

Well, for the most part he was free. Zero was still a vampire, but he was no longer a timebomb winding down to hit rock bottom.

The prefect let out a shaky, breathy laugh and dropped his pencil on the papers he'd been scribbling on. Who would have thought that his rapist actually saved his life in the long run? His shoulders shook silently for a moment before he let out loud laughs, tossing his head back against his desk chair, laughing at the ceiling. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he did so and about a half a second later, none other than Kaname basically appeared behind him.

"Zero, what's the matter?"

The hunter got up out of the chair and threw his arms around Kaname's neck. The pureblood hugged back after a second of worried blinking. Had Zero hit his head while he was gone?

"The matter? The matter is I've been stabilized, Kaname!" he whispered as he nuzzled into his lover's neck, not even caring that the other hadn't knocked like he had been told to do many times before.

The brunette had already known on a deeper level that Zero was no longer in danger of falling to Level E and wasn't as... happy as Zero was, but he certainly was glad that the hunter was so enthralled. The prefect deserved moments like this. Besides, anything that made Zero cling to him like this was something for the pureblood to rejoice about. He held Zero tighter.

"Really? That's wonderful news, Zero!"

Zero held his lover for a few more moments before he realized he was being really weird. Quickly, he stepped back and cleared his throat- blushing. But he wasn't ashamed; he was just very excited. Perhaps his unluckiness was finally fading away! Kaname still had his arms around Zero though, and the younger vampire just looked up to see the pureblood smiling. The prefect smiled back.

"Let's go tell Yuuki, shall we?" Kaname suggested, turning to stand beside Zero with one arm behind his love's back in an ushering gesture.

Zero nodded and although he felt a little embarrassed to be walked like this, he followed Kaname's lead out into the hall of the Sun Dorms, however, as they began to walk towards where Yuuki's room was, both of them felt an aura that was familiar but not too welcome. Both vampires looked at each other gravely before silently deciding to head the other vampire off because he was coming this way.

--

It wasn't too early in the morning, but either way, Yuuki had to get up early to prepare for guardian duties. She figured Zero was also awake since, even though he was a vampire and a kind of grumpy person, he seemed to be a morning person and would go to pick him up. They usually went together to their "jobs". So when she was almost to his room, she was only a little shocked to see a rather bitter-looking Zero and Kaname heading for the main doors. Tilting her head curiously, she followed them, remaining a good distance away so they wouldn't really notice. Besides, they looked too focused on their destination to notice her presence.

--

The other vampire they sensed had stopped somewhere on campus, and Zero murmured, "Last time he was here alone, he practically fooled me into distrusting you..."

Kaname looked at the hunter skeptically, but the other didn't look up at him.

"Last time he was here alone...?"

Zero frowned a bit and spared the pureblood a brief glance and nod.

"At the Christmas party... I think Harita said his name was Eiji."

The brunette nodded and just confirmed to Zero that it must be him- he remembered this aura from the fight at Nezu's house. Inwardly, Kaname wished that Zero had mentioned to him when the young vampire was at the party... Perhaps all of this could have been avoided... But the pureblood did not mention it and he didn't hold it against Zero- doubt is a very underestimated emotion and Kaname understood that.

They remained silent once more; Zero was mentally praising himself for thinking to grab his gun on the way out this time. Eiji was a rather low Level C, so he doubted that he would need it, but who knows? Nezu might pop out of nowhere.

Kaname, now that the vision of some in-over-his-head brat ontop of his Zero wasn't before him, was thinking a lot clearly about what to do to Eiji. It looked like the blonde was merely a loyal friend to Eiji. Yes... the lower class vampire must be very loyal to have gotten in an angry pureblood's way during that fight. He even refused Kaname's order to move. Since it still did not really appear that Eiji himself meant any harm, perhaps Kaname would just tell him to leave...

Zero straightened up at the sight of a shock of sunny yellow hair just inside of the school's gates.

--

Poor little Kasui's squeaks of protest from inside of his cage went unnoticed as Nezu moped around the room, getting ready to leave. (The mouse usually got to run around the room at his leisure.) The giant house was much too empty... Well, the brunette wasn't leaving to go somewhere else to live, he was actually about to go Cross Academy to see Zero. The noble smirked mirthlessly to himself at the way that sounded. No... He was going to see Zero to apologize for everything and tell him that he would no longer be persuing him.

Nezu glanced sidelong at his pouting pet mouse.

Eiji... Eiji was in love with his best friend wasn't he? Nezu closed his eyes. He had figured it out sometime after Eiji left and he felt so stupid! All of those looks and all of those smiles... Nezu couldn't believe he'd been so heartless: 'Zero' this and 'Zero' that, right in front of the blonde. And now Eiji was gone. He had left the aristocrat because his friend had been too oblivious to cause the younger vampire anything but pain and heartache.

Nezu nearly dove into depression again. But he took a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes, and reminded himself that after he met with Zero and escaped with his body intact, he would find Eiji. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the common vampire in terms of anything above friendship, but he still ached badly to be with him. The bouncy vampire was all he had anymore and if he wasn't here, then what was there to live for? Kasui was also a dear companion, but a mouse couldn't give him gentle, honest comfort when he was feeling the pressure of his parents' goading to be the best. A mouse could not stroke his hair during the day when Nezu had terrible dreams in the middle of the afternoon and coo him back to sleep... A mouse simply could _never_ take the place of Eiji.

Nezu's green eyes sparked with renewed motivation. He slipped his striped hoodie on and put the hood up- he probably wouldn't make it back before the sun rose, he knew, as he thundered down the steps. When he reached his front door, he paused realizing that he didn't even know where to begin looking after he talked to Zero. Eiji had only said that he was going somewhere and might not be back before morning... which meant he wasn't coming back. What if Eiji was going to... _No... He wouldn't do that- he's not that kind of guy... _The brunette didn't have a very strong bond with his friend and since it was a one-way bond anyway, it was even weaker. The only thing he could really feel from Eiji's side, if Nezu tried hard enough to feel it, was a vague prick of melancholy. Nezu grimaced. If he found.. WHEN he found Eiji, he was so going to treat him better...

--

Eiji quivered ever-so-slightly when Kaname's hard glare locked onto his small form, huddled in a open, black jacket and highlighter green jeans. This boy... he was strange to Kaname. Perhaps Eiji and Takuma were distant cousins...?

Zero was a bit more concentrated.

"You're Eiji, right? What are you doing here?"

The small vampire rose his chin slightly to display that he wasn't afraid... but both of the older vampires knew he was terrified, if his shaking voice was any indication.

"I'm here to warn you that Nezu is planning to use his knowledge of your scar, Kiryuu, to seduce you."

While Zero paled slightly and his scowl faltered a little, Kaname let out a very low snarl from his position slightly behind his lover, which made Eiji wince and squeak quietly. The hunter recovered a bit and he looked at the pureblood over his shoulder and nodded- "It's fine..."

Kaname looked into the lavender eyes for a moment and he nodded, crossing his arms and turning back to Eiji with an indifferent stare. Very well. If Zero wanted to contend with this himself, then Kaname would refrain from simply killing the Level C and getting it over with. Usually, the brunette wasn't so violent and impatient, but Nezu and his little friend here had seriously cost Kaname and Zero some time that could have gone towards further strengthening their relationship rather than tearing holes in it.

Zero regarded Eiji a bit less hotly, but still annoyed and he said softly, "Is that so...? And why are you here, telling me"

The blonde looked a tad scared to talk anymore with a brooding pureblood right there but he gulped and whispered, "I don't want you to hurt him... So I thought that maybe... if I told you, you would be ready to fend him off..."

Both Cross Academy students started slightly and Eiji just continued, "And I know he's really persistent, but that's just how he is! He might keep coming back for Kiryuu, no matter how many times you beat him back, until he realizes that it's truly impossible. He... He won't do anything as long as Kuran-sama is near though... Even so, Kuran-sama will maim Ne-chan if he comes, won't you?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes now.

"That's right."

Zero spun around slightly at the ice covering Kaname's words, but his hiss of, "Kaname...!" went unheeded while Eiji stepped forward in his earnest.

"Why would you still hurt him when I just told you that he wouldn't be able to do anythi--?"

Kaname's aura darkened and a chill crept over both lower-level vampires. Zero swayed a bit, moaning, "Kaname..." before the dizzy-feeling quickly left him. He blinked momentarily before looking over to an ill-looking Eiji. He looked back at Kaname, whose eyes were burning faintly, but he hadn't moved an inch from his arms-crossed stance.

When choked words began to force their way out of the blonde's mouth, though, the hunter once again looked at Eiji. Obviously, someone had grown up not really learning the proper way to converse with purebloods because this was something Zero himself had really only done: blatantly disobey Kaname.

"You... you're h-heartless..." he rasped out venomously, his bright blue eyes darkening. And Kaname wasn't even using his full powers...yet.

To challenge a pureblood like this was madness and just as Zero decided that he should intervene before Eiji imploded or something, a sudden blur appeared between the two parties and Zero's skin crawled when he felt a sharp repellence of Kaname's aura. The pureblood merely smirked when he saw the newcomer before recalling his own aura.

Nezu Harita curled his lips back in a snarl while he stood before Eiji, his high aristocratic aura swirling like a vengeful whirlpool about him.

"Don't you _**dare**_... harm him..."

--

**Author's Notes:** Oh snaps, Nezu's about to throw down! XDDD Yeah, this chappie was really short, but I wanted to update. Besides, I think this one will be ending shortly, I've got a drabble/ficlet dump coming soon and when MLCII is properly finished, the new story that the poll in my bio is for will start. Please review~ It makes me update faster. :3


	11. Let's Go

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Oh god, Nezu 'n' Kaname are about to fight! D: Heehee... But I'm noticing more and more of you are now rooting for Eiji~ ^^ I'm so happy that you like my OCs. Some people hate OCs but I think they help a story a lot if you wanna keep it interesting. (Unless you're like... Blackened Wing, Sagakure, YenGirl... *continues rattling off names of people without important OCs who write kick-ass stories*) XDDDD lightpathetic writes good ficcys wiff _her_ OCs! Ken (APFU) is my favorite! :3 I haven't given props to lightpathetic properly, but Ken actually was great inspiration for Nezu. I somewhat recalled his suave disposition as I wrote Nezu. I wouldn't say Ne-chan is exactly borne from Ken's awesomeness, so don't worry- Nezu is completely original! Although... they both fall in love with Zero at some point. O.o

**Chappie Warnings:** fight scene? o.o More corny drama that I love to write! :3

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Chapter 11- Let's Go**_

Both of the low-level vampires' eyes widened at the utter challenge and foolish bravery that dripped from Nezu's words_: "Don't you _**dare**_... harm him..."_

Zero and Eiji looked to Kaname, who still had his arms crossed, and the pureblood didn't look surprised. He only had a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. Kaname was enjoying this! No one even _thought_ of confronting a pureblood like this and even though the older brunette felt a faint hint of annoyance, he mostly felt a thrill. A thrill to fight. Since no vampire had acted against him and the last real, violent encounter he had was with Ichiru, Kaname rather would like to fight Nezu. _Especially _Nezu, actually. Of course, the pureblood also felt some measure of respect for Nezu... but it was only because he was now fighting to protect someone he loved, just like Eiji had done before.

"Ne... Ne-chan..." Eiji whispered reaching out to touch the noble's arm. Nezu didn't take his eyes off of his enemy, but he did reply. He murmured, "I am so sorry, Eiji, and I want you to stay with me..." the blonde's eyes lit up briefly, but Nezu added, "But we will talk about that later..."

Green eyes flashed as Nezu glared down Kaname even though the older vampire hardly looked intimidated. Zero softly mumbled, "Kaname..." But the pureblood just cooly said, "Zero, forgive me, but this boy is nothing but a nuisance..."

Eiji flinched as Nezu snarled lowly, a sound the blonde never heard from his friend, just before the noble lurched forward. The pureblood also became nearly invisible as both brunettes turned to nothing more than blurs of color. Zero tensed and even he was having trouble keeping up with the two while they exchanged blows that could probably rip adult human men in half. During a brief pause in which both fighting vampires touched the ground for a moment, Zero saw that Kaname and Nezu both had their claws out for maximum damage. Their eyes burned crimson like the blood they aimed to spill, and when they bared their fangs, the razor-sharp teeth were elongated dangerously. This is what they were- animals.

Zero supressed a shudder as they went for each other once more. He hated seeing Kaname like this- like the beast he really was inside of that beautiful shell. But the hunter knew and accepted that part of his lover. It was just still a little freaky to see Kaname all edge and manage to look graceful as he slashed at another being. The ex-human glanced to Eiji. The young vampire was clenching his fists so tightly by his sides that Zero could smell a bit of his blood from where his nails dug into the skin. The prefect felt a bit of sympathy for the boy- this must be even harder on him to watch. As the blonde had said, he didn't want his friend to get hurt but here he was, watching Nezu go against a pureblood. Even worse... Eiji must know what the outcome will be...

Right on time, but not a welcome happening, the scent of blood blossomed in the air and there was no mistaking whose it was. It smelled rich, no doubt, but not as rich as a pureblood's. Zero winced as the smell hit him, but not because he wanted it, but because as the fragrance was sensed, he heard Eiji gasp and Nezu grunt loudly. Even the hunter gasped when he suddenly got a clear sight of the noble being slammed down onto the ground with Kaname straddling the other's hips, his talon-like fingers wrapped around the younger brunette's neck. The pureblood's claws were embedded in Nezu's neck where he gripped. The two bystanders' eyes widened at this rather alarming sight, but neither moved. They wanted to badly, but what were they supposed to do? Kaname probably wouldn't let Zero near and Nezu wouldn't let Eiji help.

Nezu gagged as Kaname tightened his hold , cutting off his oxygen and trapping the blood in his throat. He was drowning and suffocating and making the telltale sounds of approaching death as he clawed desperately at Kaname's arm and body. His reach wasn't enough to cause any serious damage to his enemy's body and he was becoming too weak to damage the other's arm that held him down. Still, numerous cuts were being laced all over Kaname's skin from the noble's scratching, but the older vampire didn't flinch at the attacks nor as the younger started to slow his movements- as he started to die. The lacerations were healing under the shredded clothes as they formed.

Zero watched in horror as he watched Kaname kill Nezu. He had known that that's what he was going to do from the start but... this was so much different! Different than Ichiru or someone who has deserved to die! He chest ached and as he stepped forward to stop him, he heard Eiji scream, "Let him go!" The hunter looked over to see the blonde dashing towards the pair on the ground and he quickly looked back to see Kaname look up at the common vampire with burning eyes. Alarm spread through the prefect's thoughts.

His body reacting faster than his reason could, Zero figured that he must have used his vampire speed or something because he cleared the distance between him and Eiji swifter than he'd ever moved in his life so far. He wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire and they both crashed to the ground sideways as a powerful telekinetic razorwind flew past. However, Zero's leg was deeply caught by it and he cried out, drawing his leg up closer as if he could escape the pain. He let go of a dazed Eiji and rolled over to sit up and hold his leg. Biting his lip and growling at the pain, the ripped section of his pants was large enough so that he could see the cut. It wasn't too bad, but if it weren't for his healing powers and Kaname's blood in his system, he would need stiches for that...

Now Zero's bloodscent tinged the air and Kaname released Nezu suddenly, the murder in his eyes that had been like a heavy fog disappearing. The noble turned his head immediately and coughed up plenty of blood before gasping for air. The deepreaching holes in his neck still oozed, but they began their healing as Kaname sat up on top of him, looking in Zero's direction. The hunter was struggling to his feet now and the pureblood seemingly forgot about Nezu as he swiftly rose, his bloodied fingers dripping as they returned to normal.

"Zero..."

Kaname felt so bad as he began walking to his lover in long strides.

Eiji looked at the ex-human beside him, the smell of unfamiliar blood tickling his nose. He had saved him? What would have happened if the blonde had been standing there and Zero hadn't moved him out of the way? Wait- Nezu! He turned his blue eyes back to where Nezu was getting choked to see Kaname coming towards them, looking anxiously at the silver-haired vampire. Eiji almost sighed in relief, but he sprung into action rather fast when he saw his best friend staggering weakly towards the pureblood while the Level A's back was turned.

With a low yelp, Nezu landed on his back again, but this time a lithe blonde vampire was astraddle him, his fingers curled into his hoodie tightly. Eiji buried his face in his chest.

"You're so stupid! Stop it!"

"Eiji..." Nezu groaned softly, finding it hard to stay awake. He'd lost a good amount of blood, not enough to kill him, but the temporary loss of oxygen wasn't helping either.

Some distance away, Zero cooed his forgiveness to a fretting pureblood while the prefect's fingers combed through the soft chocolate locks gently and repeatedly in the way that Kaname usually ended up falling asleep to. The pureblood had made Zero sit back down in the grass and he was now kissing and soothing the wound he'd accidentally made, taking the pain away and coaxing it to heal faster. So while Kaname wasn't caring about Nezu, the hunter emotionlessly watched the scene playing out a few yards before him. It hadn't lasted long, thank goodness, and now he wanted to just drag Kaname to bed and go to sleep even though the sun was rising.

"Eiji, get off... I have to--"

"No!" the blonde cried, pounding on Nezu's chest with both fists. He rose his head and his eyes were like the very ocean as they pleaded to the leafy green ones. "You lost! You lost so you're returning home with me and never coming here again!"

Nezu frowned and he just stared at his friend before whispering, "I'm sorry..." He'd done so many stupid things and it was all he could say right now to say what he felt. He felt sorry.

"I know..." Eiji smiled a bit and very gently touched at the mostly healed puncture marks in Nezu's neck. The other flinched and the blonde pulled away, idly nipping the blood from his fingertips. "But it's okay now. Let's go home."

--

Kaname breathed softly as he finally fell asleep, curled up against Zero's warm body. They were face to face in the pureblood's bed and the prefect was glad that break was still on. More and more students would be returning today and he had been advised that he should be on guardian duty as they did so, but not right now. The holiday break would be officially over the day after tomorrow, so he would worry about tomorrow's surge of students returning and the school morning after that. For now, he was relaxing. As he ran his sleepy gaze over his love's perfect face, he remembered what happened after the fight earlier...

_Both younger vampires bowed lowly and Nezu said, mustering as much humility as he could, "I apologize, Kuran-sama. Kiryuu-san."_

_Kaname simply nodded and Zero 'mm-ed'. Eiji came up first, thanking Zero for saving him, which made the pureblood shift in his spot- if he had just controlled himself more... The hunter put an hand on his lover's arm, physically calming him. Nezu nodded in agreement to his roommate's thanking._

_"Yes, Kiryuu-san, I want to thank you for that as well. I don't know what I would do without Eiji."_

_The blonde vampire blushed, but shuffled closer to the noble._

_Nezu smiled in his usual way even though his face was still spattered with his own blood and continued, "I also want to let you know that I also will not be coming onto you anymore, Kiryuu-san. You are very lovely, but I have someone else now."_

_Zero smiled, knowing completely what was going on and he said, "I know. And no offense, but thank you for leaving me alone."_

_Nezu chuckled and turned away from the older vampires. As he did, he reached out and grabbed Eiji's hand, lacing his fingers with the blonde's. They both left, Eiji happily beaming, Nezu contentedly walking close with his more-than-a-friend, and Zero wondered if he would ever see them again._

Presently, Zero smiled to himself. At least no one died this time... He snuggled closer to Kaname, his head gently pressed against the dark-haired vampire's and he closed his eyes, joining his partner in slumber.

--

**Author's Notes: **Ack, it's short... Butisn't it great how I always suddenly spring the end of a story on you? ^^ Yup, this is basically the end, I think. There'll be an epilogue, as usual, but yeah... Please **review**! :)


	12. Epilogue

**Misery Loves Company II **- A _Vampire Knight _Fanfiction by Clue-sama .{Sequel}.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with _Vampire Knight_ as made by Matsuri Hino. But I do own Nezu Harita and Eiji Nanako. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Author's Notes:** Epilogue time~ Whoever invented these things was brilliant. ^^ *dancing in chair to Rondo (yes the VKG song)* X3

**Chappie Warnings:** Nupe. Just a little shounen-ai here and there.

_For the love of all that is holy and sinful, __**enjoy **__it!!! XD_

_--_--_--_

_**Epilogue**_

After a quiet grunt, Nezu laughed breathlessly as he rolled over on to his back, wrapping his arms around the other body that was now more or less sprawled on him.

"Eiji, do you enjoy jumping on me?"

It was rather rhetorical, but the blonde delighted in answering questions that vocally expressed how he felt for the other vampire one way or another. Eiji didn't want to have Nezu mistake his playfulness for simple friendliness any longer... But usually the older vampire showed the younger that he did indeed realize _why _exactly Eiji was cuddling against him...

"Yup!" he confirmed cheerily, inhaling his boyfriend's scent before making himself comfortable on the brunette, nearly purring as he closed his eyes contentedly. Nezu smiled and ran his hand over the soft blonde locks leisurely. It looked the same as what they had normally done, before the young vampires were truly together, but only they could really feel the difference with how they interacted. Their voices were more enraptured when they spoke to each other or of each other. Their eyes were more wistful when they looked at their mate or thought about the other. Their touches.... Well, their touches were more tender and with their fingertips, they attempted to remember every feature and each reaction- sound, expression and movement- from their love. Their lover.

They hadn't really done it yet, but Nezu was going to wait until he was sure that his boyfriend was ready. He was _very_ sure that he loved Eiji in that way, but he also had thought that he loved Zero. Apparently, Zero wasn't an honest and true romance because no sooner than Nezu told himself to forget the hunter, he did and now the Level B was with Eiji. Of course... Nezu would make love to Eiji if the smaller vampire wished it so- the brunette also felt physically attracted to the blonde now that his mind had given his body the all-clear that they were more than friends. If there was one difference between how the aristocrat felt about Zero and how he felt about Eiji was that when he had thought about leaving the silver-haired ex-human alone, he didn't feel a hollow ache in his chest. However, when he so much as imagined himself without his bouncy companion- nevermind having it really happen, which it had- his heart would burn bluntly and he almost felt like dropping to his knees.

If that was any indication, Nezu was pretty sure that his feelings for Eiji were very much along the lines of love and need.

"Nezu..." Eiji cooed, one of his feminine hands slipping up along the noble's pale neck to slide around to the back of his head slowly. The brunette hummed to show that he was listening, feeling his stomach tighten at the touches. Sometimes his roommate surprised him when he got like this. Eiji certainly did not look like he'd be able to seduce someone like Nezu this way... "I don't know... I just wanted to say your name."

The green-eyed vampire chuckled at the mismatched action and dialogue. Okay, so maybe the blonde didn't _realize_ that he was being sensual. Instead of saying anything, the brunette just propped himself up on his elbows, noting that Kasui was happily up on his desk so he wouldn't get smushed. Eiji was forced to look up and when he did, a soft pair of lips warmly pressed against his own. The common class vampire moaned very softly and responded, instinctually pressing his hips against Nezu's body beneath his. Eiji knew what to do and he knew what Nezu could do to him, but he never had before and butterflies errupted in his stomach when the brunette began sucking on his now swollen lower lip gingerly, causing him to stiffen below the waist. His face burned and he pulled away, panting faintly. The taller vampire smirked knowingly, but he just caressed the other's curved side, stopping at his hip.

Yeah, with Eiji it was way different than it had been with Zero...

The blonde's cheeks reddened more cutely and Nezu laughed again when Eiji murmured, "I'll be back in a minute."

Eiji escaped to the hallway and dug his cell phone out of his jean pocket and made out a text.

_this is really embarrassing, but i think i'm gonna let him do it today. wish me luck! ;) OH, i hope the thing with kuran-sama goes all rite!_

Sending the message on its way, he turned his blue eyes back towards the door. He was admittedly a little scared, but it was Nezu. Everything would be perfect.

--

Zero looked up from his phone as he finished reading and replying to a text message to watch Kaname walk in and shut the door behind him. The brunette rose an eyebrow at the cell and Zero just smiled, putting it down, effectively ending that before it even started. The hunter didn't text much, not understanding the point of it when you could just call, but it seemed that their young friends liked to text a lot. Nezu and Eiji found it more fun, he supposed. The two ex-deviants contacted the other vampire couple every once and a while but Nezu and Kaname didn't seem to like to get too close to one another so they kept it a long-distance friendship...

"How was it?" Zero asked, sitting up properly in the middle of his lover's large, plush bed. Yuuki's scent wafted out from the covers as he shifted, but he knew that Kaname wouldn't care. The three regularly all got together in the pureblood's oversized room to simply talk and hang around when they could and while the older vampire was out, Zero invited Yuuki up for a moment. She had gone already, but Kaname was back before the hunter got too bored, so it was okay.

As he scented their dear girl, Kaname was glad that Zero had finally gotten it through his head that Yuuki did not hold his interest like the silver-haired vampire on his bed did and had called her up to keep him company. It had been about two months since Nezu and Eiji had left them, but Zero tended to hold the past close when it was better to let it go. The pureblood came over and perched on the edge of his bed saying, "Fine. A bit awkward, but I did what I went there to do."

Zero craled closer to Kaname and laid on his belly once he got close enough, nuzzling his cheek against the brunette's thigh. He was getting better at being tender with Kaname...

"Do you think it'll take?"

The older vampire's eyes hazed faintly at his love's mood and he carded his fingers through the satiny tresses as he replied distractedly, "I'm sure. My sperm is strong. You should know that..."

The prefect's cheeks grew hot as they reddened promptly and he deftly bit through Kaname's pants without mercy, his fangs piercing the other deep. Kaname hissed in pleasure and bit of pain and he just murmured, "Alright, alright..." Indignant lavender eyes glared up at him from his leg, but Zero removed his fangs, licking his lips before growling, "I won't apologize. You had that one coming..."

Kaname had already healed and he fingered the torn cloth of his slacks idly before looking back down to Zero, his own playfulness shining in his auburn eyes.

"You are so adorable, you know that?"

The younger vampire's rosy cheeks deepened and he yelped as Kaname rolled him over onto his back and swiftly got on the bed, positioning himself so that his body was perpendicular to Zero's. The pureblood's lips hovered teasingly close to Zero's and the hunter gulped as Kaname whispered, "It would have been easier if you were there to help..."

"Kaname..."

They were talking about the artificial insemination. Kaname had eventually gotten the Council to agree to it after only a few tedious meetings and earlier tonight, he had gone to donate. The condition was that Sara had to be there to get it immediately done as well to minimize the possibility of Kaname's sperm dying off. Of course, Kaname was a young, virile subject, so there was no worry of his seed dying or anything... But as the brunette had so surreptitiously informed Zero, it was a little difficult in an awkward sort of way to get his donation in an unfamiliar area.

"I would have gone, but who knows what you would've done if I 'helped'..." Zero mumbled, trying to look miffed and failing horribly.

Kaname chuckled and finally kissed his lover gently on the lips before trailing down to nip at his neck happily.

"I think a better question would be: what wouldn't I have done?"

Zero laughed softly and raised his hand to pet the brunette's head like he enjoyed.

"I love you, Kaname."

WIth a amorous purr, Kaname sighed, "Love you, too..."

--

**Author's Notes:** Oh my gosh~ I totally giggled at myself when I made Zero bite Kaname's leg! It turned all chibi and I quickly drew a cute little doodle of it. It says, "NOM" over by Zero's head. YAY~ And I know it was really predictable that Nezu and Eiji hook up, but what else could I have done...? Hrm... I dunnooo~ DX I is uncreativeeeee~*flail*

Anyway... I hope you liked _Misery Loves Company II_ and if you did, you should tell me in a review! ^^ If not... well... I don't know how you managed to get this far in a story you didn't like, but please _don't _tell me if you didn't like it... *pout* No flamies.


End file.
